Terra do Nunca
by Black Sphynx
Summary: Tradução de Neverland: /s/7739704/1/Neverland
1. Nunca diga Terra do Nunca

A História Original aqui:  s/7739704/1/Neverland

N/A: É uma tradução/adaptação, espero que eu faça muitas no futuro próximo e depois comece a postar minhas próprias histórias. Feita a pedidos da minha pequena M ;)

Capítulo Um –

Nunca diga Terra do Nunca:

Quando o sol está no céu na cidade você pode ver tudo. O homem sem teto e a mulher vasculhando o lixo na calçada, as crianças correndo pra dentro e pra fora das lojas de lado e butiques com seus pais não excepcionalmente bem pra trás. Os milhões e milhões de pessoas continuando com suas vidas cotidianas, inconscientes do novo mundo movimentado ao redor delas; mas principalmente, o que Quinn ama sobre essa cidade, é que todos os dias ela sente como se qualquer coisa fosse possível. Porque, a cidade de Nova York, mais do que qualquer outro lugar no mundo, é a cidade dos sonhos.

Ela veste suas botas Oxford de couro com jeans preto de cintura alta. Sua camiseta é uma velha e enrugada azul, e, confortável. As mangas estão enroladas pra cima no antebraço com o colarinho posto embaixo da sua jaqueta de couro preta. Uma rápida colocada de cabelo loiro por trás da orelha antes dela reposicionar cuidadosamente seu gorro de tricô sobre sua franja de lado enquanto ela faz seu caminho rapidamente pela 64th e Broadway. A sacola na sua lateral bate solta contra a sua coxa enquanto se move com ela com suas movimentações pra frente. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto o sol se sobrepõe sobre as luzes da cidade, enquanto a manhã subia.

Tem uma pequena livraria na 66th, sua pequena vitrine preenchida até o topo com velhos clássicos e novos tesouros. Tem um caderno com velhas partituras de piano e guias de manutenção de violino. Quinn para aqui a qualquer hora que ela tem tempo disponível, e, como hoje – ela acha seu caminho pra cá, principalmente, no começo da manhã, no meio do final da semana. A porta faz barulho quando ela a abre, e, ela inspira o profundo cheiro de poeira e papel rústico com uma velha nostalgia.

"Quinn, há quanto tempo."

Andie é alta e magra; seus óculos ficam soltos no seu rosto sardento. Ela é inconfundível com seu cabelo castanho encaracolado pelo ombro, e, penetrantes olhos castanhos claros. Ela tem que estar pelo menos com quarenta anos, e, mesmo a livraria não seja no nome dela, é como se fosse. Quinn a pega numa escada, tirando velhas edições, e, sorri lentamente enquanto passa pelo corredor – ela deixa Andie com uma suave batida segura do pé enquanto ela acena aquiescendo.

"Eu sei, tempo demais, acho... tem algum livro novo pra mim?

Quinn passa os dedos levemente sobre as colunas de variáveis larguras e idades, passando por letras gravadas enquanto ela visualiza filas de literatura, esperando pacientemente por Andie para dar a ela uma nova pista.

"Você sabe que eu sempre tenho algo pra você, Quinn. Você tem vindo aqui religiosamente pelos últimos cinco anos... claro que eu não posso deixar você ir sem nada."

Andie desce da sua escada rapidamente, e Quinn sorri acompanhando a mulher mais alta pelo corredor menor em direção aos fundos da loja. A luminosidade é meio fraca e o espaço pra caminhar diminui enquanto os livros tem literalmente fixado residência ali. Ela sente como ela estivesse em uma seção restrita e levanta uma sobrancelha – seu amor por Harry Potter obviamente nunca perdido. Ela segue quietamente, trilhando seus dedos novamente contra os romances e livros com figuras enquanto elas vão em silêncio.

"Eu tenho um perfeito tesourinho pra você, Quinn. Venho em um capricho há algumas semanas, e, eu tenho segurado pra alguém especial."

"E... como eu sou especial Andie?"

Quinn gargalha – e ela assiste enquanto Andie finalmente para de caminhar e se vira em direção ao corredor à direita delas. Tem pilhas e pilhas de livros as rodeando, e, a morena alcança uma pilha, pegando um pequeno diário em uma capa fechada de couro. A costura é empoeirada, e, o livro parece completamente comum enquanto Andie assopra para limpar a letra gravada na capa. Ela levanta uma sobrancelha de um jeito único, e entrega o livro bem rápido – sua posição paciente e esperando enquanto Quinn simplesmente calcula.

"Leia isso... e então me diga se eu não acabei de lhe dar a maldita melhor coisa que você encontrará. Você me agradecerá mais tarde – por agora, sem perguntas. Leve pra casa. Leia. Trate com carinho. Quebra meu coração dar, mas... quando o destino coloca a mão é melhor se mexer do que apenas ficar ali esperando por ele se mexer primeiro.

Quinn está ainda mais confusa enquanto ela revira o livro preto envolto em couro em seus dedos pálidos. É pequeno, não mais do que poucos centímetros na largura e ela tem a repentina tentação de abrir; uma pequena corda de couro no momento. Isso é até que Andie grita com ela e agarra o livro das suas mãos rapidamente, colocando-o no bolso de trás da sacola dela antes de Quinn possa tomá-lo de volta.

"Tsc, tsc... meu único pedido? Espere até que você chegue em casa, você saboreará mais. Eu prometo. Agora saia da minha loja, loirinha. E sem olhadas furtivas até que você esteja de volta naquele ridiculamente caro e anormalmente pequeno e pouco mobiliado apartamento, certo?"

"Como você deseja... Deus, você é estranha algumas vezes."

Andie ri – e Quinn não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto a mulher mais velha a pega pelos ombros e a leva para fora dos fundos em direção a saída frontal da livraria. Quinn pega a carteira da bolsa e Andie balança a cabeça brincalhona enquanto empurra Quinn pela porta da frente e de volta a rua movimentada com um levantar de sobrancelha para rivalizar com o que a loira tem.

"Eu disse sem perguntas... sem carteiras, sem dinheiro. Apenas leia o livro. Agora saia daqui antes que eu mude de ideia."

E Quinn nunca tinha tido dificuldade em seguir direções. E com uma obediência bem refinada, ela simplesmente balança a cabeça e sorri agradecida com um pequeno aceno antes de ela ser engolida pela multidão do meio dia.

* * *

Quinn levou meia hora para voltar ao apartamento. Ela mora próximo ao Centro Médico de Colúmbia na periferia de Washington Heights. Não é a melhor área de todas, mas, é barato... e Quinn é uma estudante, e é tudo o que ela pode realmente pagar fora do campus enquanto ela trabalha – e então era isso, ou implorar e humilhar-se aos seus pais hostis pelo dinheiro ou ficar por conta própria. E ela conseguiu fazer por si – e ela estava orgulhosa disso.

O 1 a deixa bem perto, e, quando ela finalmente sobre os cinco lances de escada do prédio dela, e, larga sua jaqueta no piso de madeira da sala de estar e se encaminha pro seu quarto. Ela deixa a porta entreaberta enquanto se joga no edredom. Sorrindo enquanto T.K. trota do seu esconderijo e deita no colo dela, roçando suavemente a cabeça dele no abdômen dela enquanto ele choraminga por atenção.

Ela coloca a mão na cabeça dele antes de pegar a bolsa dela por exatamente o que ela tinha voltado pra casa. O pequeno livro ainda é leve nas mãos delas, mas, ela não pode negar o peso que paira enquanto ela o gira em seus dedos. Ela trabalha quietamente com o laço de couro e as cordas caem abertas apaticamente enquanto Quinn abre a capa de couro. E ela mal pode evitar engasgar enquanto seus dedos seguem a tinta na página gasta.

_**Peter e Wendy**_

_**Por: J. M. Barrie**_

_**Copyright 1911, NY**_

_**CHARLES SCRIBNER´S SONS**_

_**Impresso nos Estados Unidos da América**_

Seu dedo para abaixo da marca da editora e ela traça uma caligrafia gasta rabiscada na margem. Foi obviamente pós escrita pelo doador e/ou recebedor do livro e Quinn ajeita sua mão enquanto segue a letra gasta e tinta rústica.

"_Deixe esse conto de fadas lhe acompanhar à Terra do Nunca, minha querida, e, nunca, nunca olhe pra trás."_

_-K. L. Goldberg_

Abaixo da nota, a página está em branco, guardada pras marcas da editora e uma pequena lista de conteúdo. Quinn vira a página e engasga enquanto sua mão acha ainda outra inscrição; essa muito mais fresca no papel, a tinta ainda em negrito e indelével contra o contraste do pergaminho bastante gasto.

"_Neverland is wit__H__ me everywhere __I__ go my sweet__, Qui__et, savta g'dolah. And __N__ow let me take We__N__dy on a journey of my own making__. Follow me to Neverland,__ Ms. Darling… For I imagine playing your Peter. And, I certainly don´t fancy growing up,_

_P.S. … take my hand. T__R__ust me."_

A tinta está em negrito e fresco e Quinn pode traçar o tipo da tinta moderna. Ela sabe que essa inscrição é nova de todas as formas que algo pode ser. E ela está intrigada, sem dúvidas, suas sobrancelhas enrugam ainda mais enquanto ela lê as duas notas de novo e de novo – finalmente optando por copiá-las no seu pequeno caderno. E é durante a transferência da segunda nota pro seu caderno que ela nota as palavras sublinhadas e letras em caixa alta.

Ela para a mão, ignorando o choramingo de T.K. enquanto ela o tira do colo. Talvez sejam muitas exibições tarde da noite do Tesouro Nacional na rede a cabo básica que teve fascínio sobre seu interesse. Mas ela não podia ignorar os traços óbvios das marcas discerníveis. Ela olhou as notas, retranscritas pro seu pequeno caderno e diretamente abaixo ela copiou as letras sublinhadas em uma linha de caixas altas:

H I, Q U I

N N .

D, R

Seus dedos pararam enquanto ela escrevia a última letra sem cuidado na linha de papel e ela congelou. Sua mente alcançando seu coração enquanto as letras _faziam sentido_. E esse livro estava a chamando de variadas formas – seu nome está permanentemente inscrito nele.

"Hi, Quinn.

Follow me to Neverland,

R" (Olá, Quinn. Me siga para Terra do Nunca, R)

E antes que ela possa segurar o peito e ofegar e se atrapalhar com sua respiração elaborada, ela fecha os olhos. Lembrando de um tempo não muito distante agora – mas parecia como se fosse séculos – quando a vida era simples, fácil e ela entendia o que significava ter amor em sua vida. E tudo vinha fluindo por dentro das suas pálpebras manchadas como uma imagem de uma adorável morena, rindo no ar de verão de Ohio, palma estendida, e, lábios enrugados para assoprar a flor de dente de leão. Palavras sussurradas suavemente, saindo de lábios suaves enquanto profundos olhos castanhos a mantinham cativa.

"Eu sinto como se estivesse na Terra do Nunca. Qualquer momento que estou com você..."

E de uma vez só, Quinn está abrindo seus olhos rapidamente. A imagem que ela não entendia como podia possivelmente ter esquecido agora estava fixada em seus olhos.

Rachel Berry.

E de repente, ela desmaia.

Nota: Deixei o enigma em inglês pra fazer sentido. Mas traduzi a descoberta como visto ;)


	2. Encontrei isso em uma livraria

N/A: Pra minha pequena M :)

Quando Quinn levantou do chão onde ela tinha caído sem cerimônias, sua cabeça e seu quadril doía estupidamente. Seus pés estavam enroscados embaixo dela, e, pelo mais breve dos momentos ela não tinha ideia do porque ela tinha acordado repentinamente nessa posição estranha no chão frio de madeira.

Foi quando ela virou o pescoço lentamente para achar a face solene T. K. olhando de volta pra ela, esperando que ela lembrasse do livro. As inscrições. As mensagens escondidas. O nome dela. E muito de repente, a escuridão pendente.

Rachel Berry.

Ela gemeu quando a mão agarrou a testa, as imagens a assaltando uma vez mais. Ela podia lembrar mapear as marcas de nascença da bochecha bronzeada como se fosse cartografado pela própria mão dela. Os cheiros daquele verão, cinco anos perdidos, soa contra suas narinas quase como se ela estivesse lá. E ela sentia como se fosse chorar.

Ela estava chorando.

_Porque_ ela lembrava.

O aperto na garganta subia do seu peito e enquanto a pressão desfocada atrás dos seus globos oculares aumentava, ela não tinha nenhum poder sobre os dutos lacrimais que começaram a trabalhar corajosamente contra suas emoções. É bem maravilhoso o que cinco anos, e, um talento inebriante para estocar emoções dolorosas pode fazer no reino do esquecimento. Mas o que ninguém contou à Quinn Fabray é que por mais tempo que as coisas fiquem escondidas em segredo – pior as memórias são quando elas finalmente vêm lutando de volta à tona.

E coisas como isso, memórias como _Rachel Berry_ – sempre encontram um caminho para quebrar as cordas que as seguram estocadas.

Quinn enxuga suas bochechas arruinadas e olhos avermelhados e levanta lentamente do chão. Sacudindo sua desorientação com uma resolução feroz enquanto agarrava o pequeno livro e seu caderno ainda menor. Ambos ainda repousando precariamente em cima da cama, do jeito que ela os deixara. Ela pega _**Peter e Wendy por: J. M. Barrie **_primeiro, fechando a capa, e, o fechando forte entre articulações do dedo embranquecidas. Ela para enquanto olha pras páginas abertas do seu caderno e as letras que sangram em tinta azul do papel pautado. T. K. pula no edredom e anda ao redor da mão dela, dançando e se enroscando entre os lençóis. Ele finalmente para, suas patas de frente aterrissando diretamente em cima do caderno aberto dela, e, ele a encara aguardando. Choramingando quietamente pra ela enquanto ela espera.

"Eu sei T... Eu tenho uma Terra do Nunca pra achar..."

Ela o enxota e pega o pequeno caderno dela, guardando-o cuidadosamente na mochila dela junto com o velho livro. Ela se reajeita na jaqueta de couro, e ela veste uma echarpe de tricô pra ir junto com seu chapéu. Seu cartão do metrô pesa pouco em seu bolso enquanto ela novamente sai do apartamento, andando para uma tarde em Nova York com muito passando pelo cérebro dela.

* * *

As tardes de Nova York são, em essência, completamente diferentes das manhãs de Nova York. O caminhar de Quinn está parado enquanto ela emerge da estação do metrô perto da Broadway. E onde seus olhos olham é uma atmosfera muito diferente daquela que ela caminhou mais cedo naquele dia.

Os vendedores de rua são vários, e, suas filas são longas – as crianças que ela vira mais cedo não estão mais correndo espalhadas, mas, elas são mais novas, mais adormecidas e carregadas suavemente entre duas rodas e um carrinho por babás indiferentes. O nevoeiro queima deliciosamente e o ar não é tão crispado enquanto ela tropeça seu caminho pela multidão animada do meio da tarde em direção à 66th e Broadway.

Quando ela chega na livraria familiar, ela abre a porta rapidamente, fazendo uma careta pelo soar do sino enquanto ela procura pelas ondas encaracoladas castanhas familiares. Ela pode ouvir movimentos em direção ao fundo perto das pilhas e a voz familiar de Andie soa suavemente da escuridão.

"Olá... estarei com você em um momento!"

Quinn segue a direção da dita voz e acha Andie reestocando livros na seção de Mistério. Seus óculos escorreram para a ponta do nariz dela e Quinn pode sentir a poeira nos dedos da morena, e, antes que Andie possa virar sua cabeça pra quem quer que esteja parada diretamente na luz dela, Quinn está arremessando a cópia de _**Peter e Wendy**_ nas mãos trabalhadoras dela.

"Eu disse que estaria com você em um mom – o que... é isso?"

Aqueles olhos castanhos claros veem curiosamente antes da sua mão livre empurrar a ponte das suas lentes de volta pra cima pra repousar no seu rosto sardento. Quinn está encarando aguardando, e, Andie pode ver as marcas das lágrimas que a loira falhou em esconder. Ela pode ver o inchaço vermelho embaixo dos olhos esverdeados e ela tem um repentino desejo de a atrair para um abraço esmagador – mesmo que ela seja uma vendedora e Quinn, mesmo reverente , nada mais é do que uma conhecida familiar e cliente.

"Quinn...? O que você está fazendo de volta aqui tão cedo? Você não pode ter ido embora mais do que poucas horas atrás."

Quinn morde o lábio e concorda rapidamente, empurrando as palavras de Andie para o fundo da mente dela enquanto as imagens de Rachel Berry se recusam a se render. Ela segura suas pálpebras dolorosamente e inspira profundamente – coletando poeira em suas narinas enquanto elas abrem.

"Você, você está bem...?"

Quinn abre os olhos novamente e eles estão brilhando e reluzindo com um leve película de lágrimas – o tipo que ainda tem que se derramar e causar uma cena de tristeza – mas te ridiculariza do mesmo jeito.

"Onde você disse que recebeu esse livro?"

"Eu não disse."

"Me deixe refazer a pergunta então. De onde esse livro veio? Você disse que só o tinha por algumas semanas, foi uma doação?"

"Eu-eu... eu não tenho certeza se essa informação é remotamente necessária."

Quinn suspira levemente e abre a capa entre a mão estendida de Andie. Ela trilha seu dedo trêmulo pela página de capa para aterrissar levemente na impressão gasta pelo tempo na página. Sua unha derrapa pro nome, _K. L. Goldberg_, e ela levanta seus cílios determinada a cravá-los nas pupilas avermelhadas.

"Novamente. Onde você conseguiu esse livro? Foi doado por alguém? Alguém deixou aqui?"

"Eu honestamente não lembro Quinn... Eu não posso dizer a você. Eu posso checar nosso registro se fizer você se sentir melhor de alguma maneira... posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?"

Os olhos de Quinn ficam presos nos de Andie e ela concorda pacientemente.

"Tem algo obviamente errado aqui. Você tem vindo aqui por cinco anos e eu nunca vi você tão ligada... e não é temporada de provas finais. Então, o que tem esse livro que você demanda resposta em relação à origem dele?"

"Vire a página."

Andie faz o que lhe é pedido e seus olhos pousam em uma nova inscrição. Quinn assiste as sobrancelhas dela levantarem em uma confusão levemente fascinada.

"Bem... obviamente essa pequena nota é nova. Eu não sou uma especialista nisso mas definitivamente parece como o trabalho de uma caneta esferográfica. Mas novamente, por que isso é importante?"

"Siga os sublinhados..."

E Andie concorda, suspirando cansadamente enquanto empurra seus óculos de volta ao seu nariz. Ela está certa de o que ela achará é insignificante e Quinn pode ver as ondas de descrédito passarem pela face dela, e, no jeito que ela expira respirações impacientes pelo nariz enquanto ela reolha a página.

"Okay, vamos ver... H...I, eu acho que isso é uma vírgula. Q...U...I...N...N... o que isso significa? H,I, pausa. Q, U, I, N, N."

E Quinn vê o rosto sardento de Andie ficar chocado. As sobrancelhas dela arregalam enquanto sua boca circula o ar que ela acabara de expelir.

"_Oi, Quinn."_

É um sussurro fraco e Quinn tem que se esforçar para ouvi-la, mas ela ouve. E repentinamente a morena mais velha entende o desespero no comportamento da loira e o tom de voz.

"Bem Quinn, você não pode, por ventura, apenas assumir que essa é você... você não é a única Quinn no mundo, é provavelmente apenas uma simples coincidência. Você deve estar enlouquecendo por causa de nada."

E Quinn tem que gargalhar dessa vez. É uma tentativa vazia de júbilo – mas seus lábios entortam pra cima mesmo assim, antes de rapidamente cair em um franzir complacente. Ela traz sua mão pra cima pra coçar a sua nuca enquanto ela pausa, e, pega a etiqueta da sua jaqueta de couro no dedo. Ela se afasta e engasga – lembrando de algo tão nebuloso que seu coração dói pela perda. Ela tira sua jaqueta rapidamente e vê o nome na etiqueta – seus olhos focando no que ela percebera que tinha a seguido todo o tempo.

"Terra do Nunca Loja de Segunda Mão e Produtos

843 GoodMan Road

Lima, Oh 43554"

Andie a encara atentamente, e agora Quinn sabe que ela não tem nenhuma escolha a não ser continuar.

"Você vê essa etiqueta na minha jaqueta?"

Andie acena curiosa.

"Terra do Nunca, Loja de Segunda Mão e Produtos. É uma pequena loja de segunda mão em Ohio, a cidade na qual eu cresci. Eu nem tenho certeza se o lugar ainda existe..."

"Me desculpe Quinn, mas, o que isso tem a ver com o livro. Estou tentando conectar os pontos aqui mas eu não tenho nada."

"Minha namorada comprou essa jaqueta pra mim... Eu tinha apenas dezessete. Foi um presente de aniversário adiantado. Eu posso lembrar o dia como se tivesse acontecido há algumas horas – eu tinha estado obsessiva sobre essa motocicleta que eu tinha achado num bazar de garagem, eu me convenci de que eu podia me ensinar como andar nela. Eu estudei demais para o teste de motorista, e... eu dirigi para fora do estacionamento do Detran poucas horas depois com uma permissão, uma droga de motocicleta e uma ridiculamente orgulhosa namorada assentada atrás de mim, agarrando minha cintura enquanto ela ria no meu ouvido..."

Quinn parou o discurso, suas mãos agarrando mais forte no couro gasto.

"E você vê... quando eu vim para sua loja nessa manhã eu não tinha pensado sobre essa namorada por pelo menos cinco anos. Eu ainda visto essa maldita jaqueta e nem passou pela minha mente que ela costumava roubá-la de mim e vestir na escola e sorrir quando eu a pegava nela durante o primeiro período... eu não tinha nem mesmo _pensado_ sobre Rachel Berry até que você colocou esse livro nas minhas mãos. E você está me dizendo que é uma coincidência? Eu não acho. Agora me deixe perguntar à você mais uma vez antes de eu cair em um estado emocional destruído no seu chão bagunçado acarpetado lindamente. Onde você achou esse livro?"

E Andie concorda, talvez ela finalmente entendera a magnitude do dilema, ou talvez ela tinha acordado pela magnitude da situação curiosa de Quinn. Ela cuidadosamente coloca as coisas com que ela estava ocupada a salvo, segurando a misteriosa cópia de Peter e Wendy. E os olhos dela estão arregalados e calculando enquanto ela olha pra cima uma última vez, sua mandíbula trabalhando silenciosamente enquanto seus lábios formam uma linha fina.

"Verei o que posso fazer... me dê quinze minutos."


	3. Você tem minha atenção

N/A: Pra minha pequena...

Andie demorou cinco minutos pra localizar o registro de doações na sala de arquivo no fundo, escondido entre os arquivos e caixas de papel e correio. Tomou mais dois minutos de passagem pelo largo fichário para achar um traço do que ela estava procurando. Ali, em tinta preta, e impresso no pedido de carbono está o nome e data do mais recente benfeitor. Ela passa a lista de nomes e organizações, pulando sobre irrelevâncias rapidamente até que ela ache exatamente o que ela pensa que está procurando.

DE:

Fundação de Crianças Meninos Perdidos.

Avenida das Américas 588

New York Ny 10011

FATURA:

Doação de 12 livros para o Anexo do Livro Harrison em: 13/09/17. Fatura recebida por Marissa Harrison. Livros listados como:

\- "Mr. Brown Can Moo! Can You?" – Dr. Seuus

\- "Slam!" – Walter Dean Myers

\- "Bud, Not Buddy" – Christopher Paul Curtis

\- "The Catcher in the Rye" – J. D. Salinger

\- "Lord of the Flies" – William Golding

-"The Grapes of Wrath" – John Steinbeck

-"My Name is America: The Journal of Ben Ushida"

-"My Name is America: The Journal of Biddy Owens"

-"The Things They Carried" – Tim O' Brien

-"The Call of the Wild" – Jack London

-"Peter and Wendy" – J.M. Barrie

-"Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea" – Jules Verne

Ela saboreia a pequena vitória docemente em sua língua enquanto ela tira o clipe do fichário e copia a fatura na pequena sala de arquivo. O nome da fundação, de onde o livro chegou, estranhamente perdido nos seus dedos rapidamente se movendo. Em outros três minutos ela saiu da sala dos fundos vitoriosa, sobrancelha brilhando com a transpiração do desespero enquanto ela agarra tensamente a folha xerocada.

Ela encontra Quinn exatamente no mesmo lugar que a deixara, só que agora a loira está agora empoleirada quietamente no carpete, suas pernas enfiadas por debaixo dela no estilo índio, suas costas encostadas contra a chaminé de madeira, suas mãos ainda agarradas à mesma jaqueta gasta. Seus olhos encarando a etiqueta como se olhasse pra uma terra muito distante onde as respostas estão todas lá e esperando por uma absolvição que a loira está certa de que virá.

"Eu acho que eu encontrei..."

As palavras de Andie são sussurros suaves na livraria silenciosa, e ainda assim parece como seus pulmões estivessem gritando as palavras, as expelindo do seu corpo enquanto suas mãos entregam o papel. Quinn olha pra cima e sua face empalidece. Ela pega o papel rapidamente, seus olhos atravessando a fatura com um fervor contido. E agora ela está rindo – bem regozijamente enquanto a mão arrasta por tufos de cabelo que caíram do seu chapéu. Ela está rindo tanto que suas laterais começam a doer, e Andie está olhando pra ela com um hiper senso acurado de preocupação. Como a morena deveria estar – porque quem vai de choro dramático para uma risada histérica num espaço de quinze minutos tão facilmente? Quinn Fabray consegue aparentemente.

"Eu não entendo, o que é tão engraçado sobre a fatura?"

"Nada. Na verdade é o oposto."

E Quinn está ainda segurando suas costelas enquanto ela tenta retomar o fôlego. Andie está a encarando de olho arregalado e a loira repentinamente sente como se devesse à mulher uma explicação por seu divertimento sem sentido.

"A fatura diz que os livros foram doados pela Fundação de Crianças Meninos Perdidos. Essa é uma das maiores casas de jovem abandonados em Manhattan."

"Estou ciente..."

"Bem, o livro que você me deu é "**Peter e Wendy**" do J.M. Barrie. Se eu me lembro bem, J. M. Barrie também elaborou uma horda de pequenos jovens para acompanhar Peter em suas aventuras e conquistas pela Terra do Nunca... e o nome coletivo deles era...?"

E repentinamente Andie está engasgando e levando uma palma enrugada ao seu peito. E Quinn tem que sorrir mais uma vez pelo brilhantismo puro da sua atual obsessão em mente.

"Bem então... isso está ficando menos e menos coincidência com o passar do tempo."

Quinn sorri com indiferença, agarrando sua jaqueta e sacola do chão. Ela silenciosamente alcança o livro nas mãos de Andie antes de jogar a mochila sobre o ombro e colocar luvas nos seus dedos finos. Ela dobrou bem a cópia em um quadrado antes de guardar cuidadosamente no bolso da frente da sua camiseta gasta. E logo antes dela se virar pra ir embora – seus olhos pousaram tristemente nas pupilas em aguardo de Andie.

"Quão facilmente o ignorante é levado..."

Andie suspira e se eriça antes de repousar seus olhos castanhos claros perfurantes nos esverdeados uma vez mais. Dessa vez tem uma transferência de entendimento passando entre eles. Claro, Andie não pode nunca entender realmente a situação de Quinn – e a loira é muito orgulhosa pra simpatia – ainda sim, Quinn não pode e não vai diretamente afastar seus olhos.

"Boa sorte, Quinn."

Andie diz silenciosamente da sua posição e Quinn concorda quietamente antes das suas mãos agarrem a porta larga de carvalho da frente e empurrá-la com um novo propósito, e ainda mais questões do que respostas girando em sua cabeça inquieta.

* * *

O trem leva muito tempo quando você está com pressa, Quinn decide empurrar seu caminho pelas portas dos carros do metrô, subindo os degraus subterrâneos em direção à liberdade do pôr do sol do começo da noite de Nova York. E mais uma vez, enquanto Quinn fazer seu caminho final pra casa do dia, ela é assaltada com quão diferente as noites nova iorquinas são das tardes nova iorquinas.

A atmosfera está fraca e a energia está elétrica – mas ao contrário de carregados de café, matutinos apressados – ela é confrontada pelas corujas noturnas, emergindo de suas cavernas para dar vazão à destruição entre as ruas largas e os quarteirões da cidade; as crianças de mais cedo bocejam nos braços que aguardam de suas mães enquanto são carregados pra cima, pros seus prédios de apartamento para jantar e descansar.

Ela pode cheirar a presença de comida girando pelo ar decadente, enquanto ela finalmente chega em seu apartamento – Apartamento B54 – depois de cinco lances de escadas extenuantes ela geme quando abre a porta, caindo como um monte frustrado e onipresente no topo do seu sofá.

Ela teria dormido se não fosse por T. K. pulando nas suas costas e rasgando as costas do seu sofá como se fosse um poste de coçar. Ela o chuta pra fora, antes que ele possa destruir ainda mais sua mobília simples, e então ela alcança o celular em seu bolso da calça – as ligações de telefone necessária que ela precisa para anunciá-los suavemente enquanto ela liga seu Macbook solenemente.

Quando ela abre seu navegador seus dedos honram o teclado cheios de propósito. Ela procura por "Terra do Nunca Loja de Segunda Mão e Produtos" e acha um link indisponível. Ela liga pro número listado no Google e consegue um bipe familiar de "Me desculpe, o número que você está tentando ligar..." num balbucio androide monossilábico. Ela tenta, e lendo, ambos, respeitáveis e desrespeitáveis críticas que não deviam ser problema dela, ela finalmente acha algo que pode ser de alguma ajuda.

_Postado: 06/01/2013 por: Homem de Segunda Mão_

_Então, eu costumava ir à essa loja de segunda mão o tempo TODO quando eu vivia em Lima. Eu, por sorte, me mudei de Ohio (graças a Deus) mas eu tenho que admitir que Terra do Nunca tinha os melhores preços e barganhas. Então, eu estava na área há pouco tempo visitando um amigo e eu decidi visitar todos os meus velhos recantos e tristemente Terra do Nunca não estava mais ali! Eu estava pasmo. Ainda há uma loja de segunda mão lá, mas, eu acho que se chama "Gancho e Sininho coisas de segunda mão e equipamento" ou alguma merda do tipo agora._

_De qualquer forma, foi uma decepção total."_

_Esse usuário avaliou Terra do Nunca Loja de Segunda Mão e Produtos como: **** quatro de cinco estrelas!_

Quinn se recupera com a nova informação, virando na mente dela, cuidadosa e calculadamente antes de procurar o novo nome. Ela encontra um novo site com o mesmo endereço de contato, e ela liga pro número. O telefone toca três vezes antes de um homem soando velho responder na outra parte da linha; A voz dele profunda e brusca, como se ele passasse a vida mascando tabaco e fumando charutos no seu prazer idoso.

"Olá, Gancho Loja de Segunda Mão e Equipamento."

"Oi... Eu – eu, hum. Estou ligando de Nova Iorque mas eu sou, na verdade, de Lima e eu não voltei por um tempo. Eu estava imaginando se você poderia me dizer algo sobre Terra do Nunca Loja de Segunda Mão e Produtos e o que aconteceu com ela?"

"Madame, estamos prestes a fechar agora e essa é meio que uma longa história se eu posso dizer. Nós somos uma loja de segunda mão, então eu estou certo de que nós podemos ajudá-la com o que quer que você esteja procuran-"

"Me desculpe. Eu deveria ter explicado. Eu estava apenas ligando pra fazer uma pergunta, não comprar algo, e se você tiver tempo, eu tenho tempo."

"... Hum... acho que eu posso fazer isso."

Quinn pôde ouvir o homem mais velho tomar um suspiro cansado na outra linha e ela repentinamente se sente culpada por tomar tanto tempo dele no final do dia de trabalho. Ela espera que a informação que ele está prestes a dar seja digno da exaustão certamente compartilhada deles.

"Tudo bem, Terra do Nunca foi essa loja aqui antes deles fecharem no meio de 2013, começo de 2014, por aí. Eu vim pensando que a loja fechou por causa da má economia e tal – mas pelo que eu ouvi, foi na realidade comprada por um investidor privado e quem quer que tenha comprado empacotou tudo e foi embora, mas, não antes de nos alugar a propriedade."

"Huh... isso é interessante."

"Você entendeu isso direito. Bem, o preço de aluguel foi bom. E na época nós não pensamos muito disso, porque nós pensamos que foi uma decisão financeira. Não foi até assinarmos a papelada para realmente alugar o lugar que nós percebemos que quem quer que tenha comprado a propriedade tinha algumas demandas de título de propriedade."

"Demandas de título de propriedade?"

"Bem, não é tecnicamente nossa propriedade. Nós alugamos e quando você faz isso você tem que atender especificações da prefeitura e especificações do proprietário. E pelo amor – nós tivemos algumas especificaçõezinhas estranhas pra aderir. Mas não me entenda mal, esse é um bom lugar e ótimos proprietários, é meio estranho se você me perguntar."

"Como o que, se você não se importa de eu perguntar?"

"Bem pra começar, nós não escolhemos o nome. Nós amamos desde que nós somos uma loja de equipamentos, mas '_Gancho_' pareceu meio que de acampamento. Nós estamos presos com isso agora... e depois tinha um monte de coisa estocada aqui que nós mantivemos dessa forma depois dos proprietários comprarem o lugar. E todos as caixas tem um nome nelas. Fab-algo, eu não lembro."

As sobrancelhas de Quinn enrugaram pra frente enquanto seus dedos batiam num ritmo melodioso contra o grão na sua mesinha de café. Ela estava bem certa de que queria ouvir o resto dessa informação, e ela mal pode evitar flashes de cabelo castanho e olhos castanho avermelhados que assaltavam sua visão vacilante.

"O nome é Fabray?..."

"É, é isso. Fabray. Tem uma caixa especial que temos mantido especialmente. E nos disseram pra entregá-la tão logo essa jovem moça venha nos visitar. O nome começa com Q- algo, mas isso é realmente irrelevante desde que –"

"Quinn."

"Não pode ser poss – espere? Como você sabe esse nome?"

A voz velha no final da linha está mal humorada com confusão. Quinn pode quase sentir o charuto na língua dele enquanto ele respira pesadamente no bocal.

"Porque sou eu. Meu nome é Quinn Fabray, eu tenho vinte e dois anos, eu terminei na classe de 2012 do McKinley, e de alguma forma... algum jeito... estou ligando pra você agora."

"Bem eu estou abismado."

Quinn olha curiosamente para sua jaqueta novamente, rosto se franzindo em escrutínio de sua origem e seu significado em sua curta vida. Ela escova um errante mecha de cabelo atrás do seu cabelo enquanto escuta na outra linha pelo velho continuar – seus olhos arregalarem com atenção arrebatada.

"Nós estamos esperando pela sua ligação por quase cinco malditos anos... se você não se importa com meu falar, tem algo muito especial esperando por você aqui... o nome é James, por falar nisso. Mas todos os rapazes por aqui me chamam de Capitão pra encurtar."

"É um prazer conhecer você... Capitão."

N/A: Deixei os nomes dos livros em inglês por não saber os nomes de alguns em português, pelos autores talvez vocês os reconheçam ;)


	4. Goldberg, Stein e Berry

**N/A: Pra minha pequena, que me apresentou essa bela história :)**

A ligação pra Ohio durou outros dez minutos e Quinn estava de repente olhando passagens de avião no Orbitz, mesmo que ela estivesse completamente consciente de que ela tinha aulas da graduação em Columbia o tempo todo. Minutos antes, uma passagem de avião _pra qualquer lugar_ parecia completamente fora de questão mas "Capitão" concordou em usar algum dinheiro da loja para ajudar a pagar a passagem. E enquanto ela encarava a tela do laptop piscando e o número de confirmação pra passagem pra Lima, Ohio parado ali bonitinho na sua caixa de email ela começou a sentir seus pulmões começarem a falhar.

Seus olhos picavam, e ela estava lutando para respirar como se o mundo tivesse desabado aos seus pés. Porque _o que porra_ é isso? Doze horas antes ela estava bem. Ela estava confiante em suas certeza, ela era Quinn Fabray, estudante de graduação do primeiro ano na Escola de Direito na Columbia em Nova Iorque. E agora...

Bem agora ela não sabe quem ela é...

E a única coisa que ela sabe ao certo é a realidade de amor e bondade que uma vez pertenceu à ela. Ela está certa das infinitas camadas de compaixão despejando das pontas de dedos bronzeados, e a presença de olhos castanhos profundos marcantes que a ancorava com a força gravitacional inflexível que as rodeavam.

Rachel Berry.

O nome volta a ela no meio do seu ataque de pânico brando, e mesmo o pensamento do cabelo castanho avermelhado e olhos cheios de café fez seu coração desacelerar a uma batida firme – batendo em paz de encontro ao seu pálido peito.

E ainda, as memórias apenas vêm em pedaços. A jaqueta estava como acender um fósforo para uma chama e começar um fogo tão brilhante e luminoso que Quinn mal podia respirar. Somente agora... ela sente como se o Oxigênio estivesse começando a acabar, e o, uma vez, fogo luminoso é deixado para ouriçar levemente enquanto o calor está lentamente mas certamente se extinguindo diante dos seus olhos esverdeados.

Mas Quinn não quer esquecer de novo.

Ela quer se segurar na imagem da linda garota, vasta cabeleireira castanha fazendo uma serenata para ela encantadoramente em cima de uma cama de grama enquanto elas assistem à chuva de meteoros caindo como pequenas estrelas douradas sobre elas na noite de Lima.

Ela quer lembrar o toque de pequenas mãos percorrendo seus quadris, a segurando tão solidamente para a deixar segura e uma bondade que ela nunca conheceu em outro lugar.

E Quinn não pode evitar de querer todas essas coisas, e ela está frustrada além da compreensão de que ela não está completamente certa se Rachel Berry é mesmo alcançável. O que ela se tornou, o que aconteceu quando elas se formaram? Por que a memória de Quinn é tão enevoada, e tão perdida nela quando tudo o que ela quer é a liberdade que ela deseja que ela pudesse permitir-se?

Sua cabeça cai e seus olhos pairam sem piscar sobre o seu celular, caído e colocado ao lado do seu laptop na mesinha de centro depois da ligação. Ela tem a intenção de deixar ali e dormir mais cedo, mas suas mãos e seus coração está batendo a uma batida muito diferente, e ela se encontra procurando "Fundação de Crianças Meninos Perdidos" no seu pequeno navegador do celular. Ela olha a hora, é 18:35, e ela não tem certeza de que a sorte estará ao seu lado hoje à noite, mas ela aperta "Ligar" no número da página de resultados do Google e mais uma vez ela espera quietamente pela resposta do outro lado da linha.

"Obrigado por ligar para a Fundação de Crianças Meninos Perdidos, Carolyn falando, como eu posso lhe ajudar?"

Quinn suspira silenciosamente antes de morder o lábio inferior, desejando que seus músculos de fala se movam junto com seus pensamentos descontrolados correndo soltos na sua cabeça bagunçada.

"Olá, meu nome é Quinn Fabray, eu recebi um livro hoje que foi doado por sua organização, e eu apenas queria saber um pouco mais sobre a história da Fundação Meninos Perdidos – particularmente em relação como um pode se tornar envolvido com a organização?"

"Eu adoraria ajudá-la, Srta. Fabray. Se você não se importar em esperar um minuto, eu posso transferir sua ligação para nosso Vice Diretor de Operações..."

"Obrigada."

Levou alguns minutos de música ruim de elevado para o telefone reconectar, e, repentinamente Quinn encontrou uma voz inflexível de mulher. Seu tom é poderoso e ainda sim completamente consolador – como se ela soubesse exatamente o que ela quer e ela não tem medo de conseguir, mas o que dirige todas as motivações dela seguramente é sua compaixão.

"Lily Goldberg falando, como eu posso lhe ajudar hoje?"

"Olá, meu nome é Quinn Fabray. Eu estou ligando principalmente para perguntar como A Fundação Meninos Perdidos começou? Eu fiz uma pequena busca no Wikipédia antes de ligar mas tudo o que eu consegui foi que foi fundado ao redor de 1900. Mas eu estou fazendo um pouco de projeto de pesquisa – sou uma graduanda em Colúmbia – e hoje eu recebi um livro que eu acredito que contenha informação histórica a respeito da sua organização. E bem, eu apenas queria entrevistar sua organização em primeira mão a respeito dessa pequena descoberta."

Há uma pequena tossida do outro lado da linha trocada por uma batida firme ao fundo de uma caneta num papel.

"Ah, percebo... claro. Nós estamos no fim do nosso dia mas isso não deve levar muito tempo. Principalmente a FMP foi fundada em 1917 pelo meus bisavôs Sr. e Sra. Abraham Goldberg. Os pais deles foram imigrantes judeus da Europa e ambos foram criados aqui em Nova York antes de se encontrarem e começarem a filantropia. Srta. Goldberg foi grandemente inspirada pela peça "Peter Pan" e depois o livro. Foi ideia dela e por causa dessa fascinação que nosso nome é o que é hoje. Claro que na época nós éramos apenas abrigo de jovens meninos, hoje nós providenciamos serviços para todas as crianças, masculino e/ou feminino."

"E a fundação esteve na propriedade da família desde o seu começo?"

"Sim, tem sido, orgulhosamente se eu posso adicionar."

"Okay... você pode provavelmente responder essa questão melhor do que muitos, Sra. Goldberg – especialmente desde que você _é_ família direta... não aconteceria de você saber quem é K. L. Goldberg? Ou talvez a quem essas iniciais se referem?

Quinn pode ouvir o silencio da pausa do bater da caneta no fundo. O ar entre os dois recebedores não muda e se Quinn não soubesse melhor ela está certa de que a Sra. Lily Goldberg não está ciente da sua pausa inconsciente por ar enquanto ela continua a conversa.

"Sim, claro que eu sei, Sra. Fabray. K. L. Goldberg, se eu não estou enganada é minha bisavó Katherine Lily Goldberg, antes Stein. Ela é na verdade a pessoa de quem eu consegui meu nome."

"Hmm... interessante. Você não saberia o que 'Savta g'dolah significa, saberia? O livro ao qual estou me referindo foi encontrado com o nome K. L. Goldberg escrito em suas margens, mas, abaixo dele havia uma referência ao termo 'Savta g'dolah de uma segunda inscrição."

"Oh, bem isso significa bisavó em Hebreu. Talvez o livro seja um das nossas cópias velhas estocadas, nós somos meio que traças na minha família, e esse deve ter pertencido a uma das minhas irmãs ou primas ou algo."

"Bem, provavelmente não. Você disse que seu nome é Goldberg, e se estou correta em minhas suposições, o recebedor desse livro é um Berry."

"Berry?"

"Sim... então essa provavelmente é apenas alguma –"

"Não, quero dizer, eu conheço os Berrys. Eles são nossos primos. A irmã da minha bisavó casou um homem chamado Raphael Berry e se eu estou correta ela manteve um contato próximo com aquele lado da família ao longo dos anos. É bem possível que o livro que você está se referindo, ainda tenha migrado por toda família – agregado claro, mas família mesmo assim. Agora que eu penso sobre isso, eu acredito que boa parte dos Berry migraram pro oeste em algum lugar..."

E Quinn está rapidamente puxando o computador para os seus joelhos enquanto ela desliga o telefone abruptamente na cara de Lily Goldberg. Seus dedos voam sobre as teclas selvagemente até que ela encontra a lista telefônica nas páginas amarelas online para Lima, Ohio e suas cidades vizinhas. Ela acha Leroy e Hiram Berry debaixo dos B e soca os números rapidamente antes da sua cabeça possa processar a completa e absoluta falta de consideração sobre suas ações.

E repentinamente o telefone está tocando novamente e Quinn mal pode _respirar_. Ela sente como se ela pudesse apenas sufocar.

"Olá..."

Sua respiração para e sua sala de estar pisca na frente dos seus olhos enquanto ela luta para alcançar o bater acelerado do seu coração.

"Oi... Hiram Berry está em casa?"

"Falando, quem é? É uma das amigas de Rachel do departamento de atuação? Ela disse que Sylvia ou alguém iria-"

E Quinn fecha seus olhos – realização evidente em suas pupilas que _sim_, Rachel Berry existe aí fora no mundo _em algum lugar_. E que talvez, apenas talvez – tudo isso não seja por nada. Porque Quinn apenas quer lembrar, ela quer sentir como se o mundo não estivesse balançando em seu eixo, porque desde essa manhã, ela sente como se ela estivesse perdendo uma parte integral da sua própria alma. E com toda honestidade – agora que ela pensa sobre isso – ela está sentindo falta de muitas coisas, e ela não tinha percebido isso até agora.

"N-não, Sr. Berry. Eu, eu não sou Sylvia, não estou bem certa de quem seja essa... meu nome é Quinn. Quinn Fabray, na verdade, eu fui à escola com sua filha. E eu estou ligando apenas porque eu acho que eu preciso de sua ajuda pra descobrir algo..."

Há um audível engasgar no outro lado da linha e ela jura que pode quase imaginar os olhos do homem inundar completamente com as lágrimas. Ela pode ouvir isso no embargar da voz dele e o vacilar das palavras como se elas pulassem dos lábios dele sobre o bocal. E Quinn apenas quer _chorar_ junto com ele.

"Oh, _Quinn_."

"Sim..."

A voz dela é tão suave que ela não está certa de que ele pode ter possivelmente a escutado. Mas ela não está certa de que pode conseguir nada mais alto do que isso em seu estado atual. E ela sabe, ela pode apenas sentir em seus ossos que de alguma forma ela fará uma parada dupla em sua viagem para Lima na próxima semana. Parece inevitável no jeito que Hiram está fungando no telefone. Os lábios dele sorrindo – ela pode quase sentir pela amarra mínima pelo satélite que está inadvertidamente os conectando juntos.

"Oh, _querida..._"

A voz dele está evidentemente quebrando enquanto suas cordas vocais se acabam por causa das lágrimas.

"Eu-eu estive esperando sua ligação..."


	5. Eu não sou Sininho

Eu não sou Sininho

Hiram Berry chora no telefone por dez minutos. E a qualquer momento que Quinn tenta conseguir respostas dele, ele congelava estrondosamente e gaguejava no bocal. Ela podia ouvir um Leroy entusiasmado no fundo sussurrando – e tudo isso apenas aumentava sua confusão frustrante.

Ela ainda sente como se fosse chorar quando ela finalmente desliga a ligação, mas, não sem prometer Hiram e Leroy que ela passaria por lá na próxima semana quando ela viajasse pra lá. Eles se ofereceram para pegá-la no aeroporto e dar a ela um lugar pra ficar, melhor do que ficar em um pequeno motel e ela não pode dizer não – talvez eles providenciassem mais repostas do que perguntas dessa vez.

E enquanto ela desligava o telefone, ela começou a pensar sobre todas as coisas que tinham completamente girando o mundo dela no seu pequeno eixo.

* * *

O desenrolar da semana até a viagem de Quinn tinha sido abundante com estresse. Pelos últimos dias ela sentia aumentando como se ela tivesse sido puxada e esticada através de um pequeno vortex de uma ampulheta, esperando pelo tempo inadvertidamente parar totalmente enquanto os pequenos grãos de areia giram e caem ao redor dela. O dia depois da ligação para a Fundação Meninos Perdidos, ela tinha acordando às 6:29 pela perda de sono. A mente dela estava muito elétrica para que a agonia do sono tomá-la o seu corpo mais que desejoso.

E em um ato de desespero Quinn se achava nessa madrugada friorenta, empoleirada em cima do edredom com um T.K. adormecido, aconchegado quieto em seu colo. Seus dedos no teclado, navegando distraidamente entre Google, IMDB e Wikipedia procurando por qualquer traço possível de Rachel Berry de Lima, Ohio; Porque, particularmente depois de sua breve conversa com Hiram Berry, certamente a morena tinha que estar por aí _em algum lugar_.

Entretanto, para reprovação cansada de Quinn, cada link para Rachel Berry está bloqueado no seu navegados e precisa de uma senha criptografada para abrir a informação escondida. Inicialmente Quinn está desconfortavelmente insultada – convencida que alguém esteve mexendo no seu laptop para monitorar seu uso da internet. Ela conferiu todas suas fechaduras e pertencer e depois de uma busca meticulosa de uma hora ela sucedidamente excluiu invasão. Mas a inquietação em seu peito está violenta e selvagem. E ela não pode mais olhar para seu Macbook sem ficar altamente enjoada.

Porque as páginas de busca por Rachel estavam bloqueadas? Quinn não tinha nem conhecimento de que ela tinha senhas de proteção ativadas em seu sistema. Mas com toda honestidade quando ela tinha tentado _alguma vez_ procurar Rachel Berry antes?

Nunca.

Pelo que Quinn sabia, aquelas proteções podiam estar no seu sistema por meses, ou anos. Ela não sabia. E ela estava certa de que precisaria levar o computador na assistência técnica para ter esse problema imediatamente e corretamente avaliado antes da viagem para Lima.

E uma hora ou duas depois com olhos granulados de sono, ela fez seu caminho para fora da cama e para um par de calças de agasalho de NYU antes de sair pela porta e ir para a loja de computador e assistência técnica mais próxima. Ela acabou em Beagle Noggin, uma loja um pouco nova, e entrou com seu Macbook à reboque. Ela foi recebia felizmente por um homem chamado George que era dono do lugar – e ele felizmente ligou o computador dela para checar os tipos de segurança e criptologia que estavam abrigados secretamente dentro do sistema dela.

"Certo Quinn, o que nós temos aqui?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Eu estava navegando pela internet hoje e encontrei essas páginas fortemente encriptadas que estavam protegidas por senhas pra ter acesso. Eu não pode checar cookies ou configurações de senha bloqueadas de jeito nenhum - e eu percebi que essas criptografias são ativadas só quando eu olho certas coisas."

"Certo e quanto tempo essas criptologias estão no seu sistema?"

"Não estou certa, eu apenas achei hoje. Eu acho que eu não os encontrei porque eu não precisei procurar ou buscar o que eu busquei até recentemente."

"Certo, me dê alguns minutos e eu levarei isso para o fundo e checarei para você."

Quinn concordou quietamente e enterrou suas mãos nas calças enquanto ela se inclinava de lado no balcão da frente. Ela estava observando alguns dos acessórios legais na vitrine quando um jovem vem andando do depósito para repor algumas coisas nas prateleiras de computador. Ele parece estar nos seus vinte e poucos anos e ela sorri pra ele enquanto ele passa por ela.

"Estuda na NYU?"

Quinn se vira repentinamente para a voz dele, suas sobrancelhas franzinho e ela rapidamente responde.

"Hã... não. Eu estudo em Columbia, por que?"

E é nesse momento que ela percebe o chaveiro da NYU pendurado solto ao redor do pescoço do jovem. Ela chega a conclusão de que ele deve estudar lá – e ainda sim isso não responde à pergunta dela. Por que diabos ele pensaria que _ela_ estuda lá?

"Ah, foi mal. Eu apenas pensei – é a calça de moletom."

E nesse momento Quinn se acha olhando pra baixo e realmente _notando_ que sim, ela não está vestindo qualquer moletom, mas o moletom da Nova York Universidade: Escola de Artes Tisch. E ela está confusa, porque tantas vezes ela vestira-as que ela não parece conseguir se lembrar de onde elas possivelmente podem ter vindo – porque como ela disse, ela estuda em _Columbia_. E Columbia tem a sua própria marca universitária de vestimenta.

"Huuuh, não tinha percebido."

E o garoto encolhe os ombros silenciosamente antes de terminar os seus deveres de repositor e se retira novamente para o estoque. E minutos depois George está emergindo para voltar ao seu lugar, sua face neutra e controlada enquanto ele coloca o Macbook dela firmemente no balcão imaculado.

"Bem, Srta. Fabray parece que você tem a versão recentemente atualizada de um monitoramento de web geral como StaffCop. No seu caso, é GFI, é um rastreador furtivo e é subordinado àquele que baixou para o seu sistema. Infelizmente, é muito seguro. Não tem nenhum dano ao seus sistema até onde eu vi, e as únicas coisas bloqueadas são os IP´s e os dados de internet... mas não tem nada mais que eu possa fazer por você nesse momento."

"Você disse que é a versão mais recente? O que significa que foi baixado recentemente para o meu computador sem meu conhecimento?"

"Correto, a última atualização do GFI foi há seis meses, então em algum momento dos últimos seis meses isso tem que ter sido instalado."

"E não tem nada que você possa fazer sobre isso?"

"Não, a não ser que você queira me pagar um braço e uma perna para desmontar tudo e fazê-lo sair. Isso vai ser bem caro. Na verdade, o sistema de rastreamento não está fazendo nenhum dano ao seu navegador. Seus extratos bancários não estão sendo checados e eles estão protegidos e a salvo. Como também seu endereço de email e etc. São principalmente IP´s aleatórios que foram bloqueados do seu acesso. Na maior parte, certamente Google, sites de YouTube etc. Sites de informações gerais e links."

"Obrigada George, mas isso não me faz realmente sentir melhor."

"Desculpe, Q."

E com isso Quinn termina de volta ao apartamento dela quinze minutos deopis com um laptop bugado e com as economias diminuindo – seu coração bate forte em seu peito e seu corpo está ávido para finalmente chegar à Lima para algumas respostas.

* * *

Seus professores estavam todos estranhamente concordando com suas férias de última hora. Nenhum deles piscou mais que uma vez ao aviso de que na próxima segunda ela faria uma viagem de três dias. Ela prometeu terminar a carga de trabalho como necessário e a maioria deles não disseram nada, desejando a ela uma boa viagem e um retorno feliz. Ela concordou com cada um deles – confusa pela boa vontade deles em vê-la ir. E ainda ela estava _certa_ de que cada um desses professores especificamente desfiavam insatisfação com pouca presença e a absoluta necessidade de desculpas justificadas.

Ela tomou como um sinal. E disse mais nada, enquanto balançava a cabeça para os seus professores de direito, um por um, enquanto fazia suas paradas. Um dos seus instrutores, Sr. Chris Leary bateu confortadoramente em seu ombro, um olhar de tristeza em seus olhos azuis mais velhos.

"Tenha uma boa estadia em Ohio, Quinn, é lindo nessa época do ano."

E ela acena, mas em sua cabeça certamente estava pensando. "Do que porra ele está falando? É outono, é lindo mas está começando a ficar frio."

Quando ela volta para o apartamento naquela noite ela está cheia de tudo. Entre tentar descobrir os códigos em seu computador hackeado, tentar fazer seus professores se importarem que ela está partindo... tudo apenas acumula nos ombros dela e ela não sabe o que qualquer coisa significa.

Ela pega uma garrafa de água da geladeira e segue T.K. para o pequeno quarto dela, sua mala aberta e quase toda terminada disposta bagunçadamente em cima do seu edredom. Ela parte pela manhã para Ohio, e ela não pode esperar que o avião chegue mais rápido. Ela leva outros vinte minutos pra terminar de arrumar a mala, e ela faz analisando cada item de vestimenta que ela dobra imaculadamente na mala de médio porte. Uma camiseta que ela não lembra de ter comprando, outro item da NYU – cueca boxer dessa vez. Ela vê múltiplos pares de meias com animais estranhos bordados nas laterais e as iniciais QEBF bordadas no topo.

E ela percebeu que não era apenas a jaqueta de couro que ela agora armazena na mala, mas era múltiplos itens de roupa que ela não tem nenhuma lembrança de ter comprado, mas vestindo dia sim, dia não, mesmo assim – todas bagunçadas no armário dela. A roupa gasta do outro dia – aquela que ela vestira quando recebera a cópia misteriosa de **Peter e Wendy**_** – **_ é de uma boutique em Londres e ela nunca _jamais_ esteve em Londres. E mesmo assim... ela vestia aquela camiseta religiosamente – ela sempre vestira.

Essas pequenas peças circunstanciais para o quebra cabeça estavam borboleteando dentro da cabeça de Quinn desde que aquele livro tinha caído em suas mãos magras. Porque, ela não lembrava muitas coisas – ela assumia que sua vida tinha sido feita de verdade singulares até esse ponto: ela crescera em Lima, Ohio, ela se formou do Ensino Médio, ela foi para Colúmbia fazer o primeiro ano, e, agora estava se graduando em Columbia. Mas tudo entre isso – todos os pequenos detalhes que a maioria das pessoas deveriam lembrar... apenas não estavam lá.

E Quinn estava começando a acreditar que talvez eles nunca estiveram.

Ela coça as costas da sua orelha e sente o peso da pele levantada – ela morde o lábio enquanto se move para o espelho da mesinha de cabeceira curiosamente, afastando seu cabelo para ter uma melhor visão – e ela engasga quando vê aquilo.

Uma pequena estrela amarela bordada em sua carne, e é sombreada com pequenos incrementos de laranja e branco para iluminação e ela esfrega fervorosamente pedindo a Deus que isso não seja permanente.

Porque, ela tem uma _tatuagem?_

Desde quando ela tinha uma tatuagem atrás da orelha? Está escondida e fácil de não ver - mas Quinn está gaguejando para seu reflexo no espelho com choque espalhado grandemente pelo seu lindo rosto.

E então... quase como uma cena de um filme vem aos trancos de volta pra ela...

Ela pode ver vividamente – colando em suas retinas como um slideshow arquivado – uma memória que ela não tinha idéia de ter existido algum dia, está repentinamente assaltando seu organismo em ondas de cor e negritude.

Ela pode quase escutar o jeito que a pequena morena ri acima dela enquanto ela deita em uma cadeira de couro. Sua mão agarrada firmemente em uma mão ligeiramente menor. Aqueles olhos castanhos familiares estão a encarando amorosamente enquanto ela sente repentinamente uma mão estranha mexendo seu queixo para o lado, e limpando um pequeno espaço atrás da orelha dela. Quando o barulho começa, a garota acima dela guincha e fecha seus olhos firmemente, e Quinn lembra de pensa que foi a coisa mais adorável que ela já ouvira em toda sua vida.

Ela pode quase sentir o jeito que a agulha arranha sua pele como pequenas unhas, e ela sabe que está sorrindo em sua memória enquanto o tatuador terminar seu trabalho e limpa a tinta errante enquanto a garota próxima ela apenas _derrete_ nos braços dela como pudim.

"Então, por que uma estrela dourada?" Ele pergunta jovialmente enquanto a ajeita, e, Quinn pode ouvir o júbilo na voz dele como se ele estivesse parado logo ali.

"Eu gosto de estrelas douradas... elas me lembram de alguém que eu nunca poderia esquecer... E desse jeito... ela estará comigo em qualquer lugar que eu vá."

E Quinn abre os olhos para uma impressão de uma Rachel Berry de olhos brilhantes queimando como querosene no plano de fundo da sua memória.

E é com essa realização repentina e uma completa elevação de choque que Quinn bate suas palmas no topo da cômoda de madeira – seus olhos caindo em um calendário de estrelas pendurado na parede do seu quarto e então caindo em um tapete de banheiro crivado de estrelas e uma cortina de chuveiro ladeando seu banheiro principal. E ela fecha seus olhos para bloquear o assalto – suas tentativas falhando maravilhosamente enquanto seu cérebro joga imagens de pantufas de estrela no banheiro e um colar de estrela preso solto ao redor do pescoço de T. K.

Quinn Fabray tem algo por estrelas. E nunca ocorreu a ela que ela tinha enchido seu apartamento na companhia delas. Ela podia virar por todo lado e encontrar uma em qualquer lugar que olhasse – e agora... ela morde o lábio enquanto seus dedos tocam levemente sua pequena tatuagem. A metáfora não estava perdida na transferência de memórias.

E repentinamente Quinn está fechando sua mala rapidamente, gritando fracamente quando ela percebe o chaveiro de estrela balançando dos zíperes.

Algo aqui está incrivelmente fora do lugar, Quinn percebe. E pela vida dela, ela não pode dizer a você por onde começar com que está indo errado.

Ela exala um suspiro de exaustão enquanto seus olhos fecham tepidamente. Sua franja pequena cai solta pela sua pálida testa. T. K. está choramingando suavemente enquanto dança entre suas pernas, implorando por atenção. Ele tem um hábito de animar seu espírito mesmo no pior dos momentos e ela o pega nos braços e brinca suavemente com o colar dele. Seus lábios enrolam pra cima enquanto ela percebe uma pequena gravação nas costas da coleira dele. _E por que ela não notou essa coleira antes?_ Outra questão para juntar a miríade de outras a assaltando naquele momento.

Seus dedos pegam a coleira e a vira para conseguir uma melhor visão enquanto ele se contorce brincadoramente em seus braços. E enquanto ela lê o nome na coleira de pata de metal ela sente desmaiar. Suas pernas encontraram a ponta da cama rapidamente enquanto ela cai sem cerimônias em cima dela. T. K. choraminga espetacularmente enquanto ele cai e escala o chão, sua cauda levantando atrás dele, loucamente...

_Olá, meu nome é:_

_TINK_

"_T.K."_

_Se perdido por favor contatar:_

_(614) 324-5568_

Sininho. Quinn fecha os olhos enquanto imagens de uma fada maliciosa roda delicadamente pela sua mente. E ela sente como se tudo que ela uma vez conhecera – tudo que, há apenas poucos dias, continham significado em sua vida – ela sentia como se tudo fosse uma mentira.

Se apenas ela pudesse desistir desse jogo – porque ela não tem idéia de onde começa e onde vai terminar. Uma mão vem repousar contra sua testa transpirante enquanto seus lábios sussurram uma advertência sem fôlego para o ar vazio ao redor dela...

"O que está acontecendo comigo?"


	6. Peter e Wendy

**N/A: Para meu bebê :)**

O aeroporto estava lotado e o LaGuardia é sujo e cheio de gente enquanto Quinn faz sua viagem pelo balcão de passagem para a fila da segurança. Ela pode sentir vento frio chicotear suas roupas – a camiseta listrada caindo em ondas ao redor do seu torso enquanto a máquina a atinge com vento frio. Ela segue as pegadas até o fim do scanner e retira sua mochila e sapatos. Ela coloca seu celular de volta no bolso e seu relógio de volta ao pulso magro enquanto ela segue as placas pro seu portão.

Ela está viajando pela Delta, e, enquanto ela senta em uma das cadeiras desconfortáveis ao longo da parede mais distante, ela assiste o sol brilhando se mostrando por trás das nuvens acima – iluminando a cidade que ela está certa de não entender mais. Vinte minutos passam no portão antes do agente da TCA chamar para embarcar. Quinn coloca uma mecha perdida de cabelo por trás da orelha enquanto a música toca suavemente nos fones. Muda para uma balada da Broadway – e essa é uma das favoritas de Quinn.

Ela sorri quando o som familiar flutua por ela como uma onda. Ela não sabe realmente quem é a cantora – mas ela está apaixonada pela voz, quem quer que seja. E de tempos em tempos, em qualquer momento que Quinn escuta essa música, ela algumas vezes gosta de acreditar... que _talvez_ – quem quer que seja, eles estão cantando isso só pra ela.

Embarca leva meia hora e Quinn sorri levemente para o homem ao lado de quem ela está sentada. Ele grunhe sem encontrar os olhos dela enquanto ela coloca sua mochila na cabine acima da cabeça lotada. Ela senta e coloca o cinto de segurança, assistindo atentamente enquanto os últimos passageiros caminham para seus assentos. E então o avião está taxiando e ela fecha seus olhos para a imagem da comissária de voo vestida de azul gesticulando os regulamentos da aeronave. Em algum lugar entre a simulação do colete salva-vidas e a demonstração da máscara de oxigênio, Quinn Fabray dorme.

* * *

Duas horas e meia depois ela abre os olhos à visão do sol entrando pela janela, seus olhos encontrando uma visão mapeada em forma de grelha do dia em Dayton. Ela morde o lábio quando o capitão anuncia seu destino final. Os comissários de voo checam as fileiras por bandejas em suas posições corretas, assentos na forma inicial e bagagens guardadas apropriadamente. Quinze minutos depois, Quinn se atrapalha com seu cinto enquanto ela tenta alcançar a mochila, encaminhando-se para fora do avião e para pegar a bagagem. Ela liga o celular, quase tendo esquecido, e encontra que ela tem muitas ligações perdidas – a maioria dos Berry e outra de um número desconhecido que ela não reconhece.

Enquanto ela está esperando pela sua única mala ela ouve um guincho à distância, olhando e encontrando um Hiram Berry se aproximando rapidamente com Leroy em seus calcanhares. E Quinn não lembra do homem exatamente, mas ela apenas _sabe _que é ele. Os braços dele estendidos e a boca dele está aberta em um sorriso largo de boas vindas. Os olhos dele estão brilhando e Quinn sabe que o homem está perto de chorar novamente em um futuro próximo.

"Quinn! Você conseguiu!"

Ela encolhe os ombros timidamente e sorri para os dois homens antes de Hiram precipitar-se nela. Envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado – ela quase se afasta, mas, decide deixar o homem continuar – e ela está correta com seu primeiro pensamento. Ela pode senti-lo segurando-a como um Koala, as lágrimas dele escorrendo no tecido da camiseta dela enquanto ela fica parada – encarando suavemente os olhos aquecidos de Leroy.

"Eu só estou _tão feliz_, que você chegou querida."

E Leroy ri, mas Quinn não perde o jeito que o homem grande enxuga despreocupadamente um olho antes de bagunçar brincalhão o cabelo da orelha e se encaminha para a esteira com o intuito de pegar a bagagem dela enquanto gira no carrossel.

Ela não _conhece_ esses homens. Quinn é quase uma estranha pra elas – uma mera conhecida. Mas ela não pode deixar de sentir como se ela os conhecessem a vida inteira, e eles sentem o mesmo com ela. Tudo entre eles é tão natural, tão amável. E Quinn está de repente com inveja de Rachel Berry – por ter esses dois homens na vida dela.

Leroy retorna minutos depois com a maleta de Quinn na mão e ela congela momentaneamente enquanto ela estuda sua face esperançosa.

"Obrigada, Sr. Berry – mas, wow você é bom – como você soube qual delas era minha mala?"

E Leroy fica tão pálido quanto pode dadas as circunstâncias, sorrindo nervosamente enquanto Hiram dá a ele uma encarada de olho arregalado.

"Uh... você sabe, sorte – e..." Ele olha pra baixo e seus olhos caem na identificação que balança de um dos zíperes de estrela, um olhar triunfante no rosto dele agora.

"A etiqueta de identificação..."

Quinn concorda em retorno, aceitando como uma resposta completamente válida e ela sorri rapidamente antes de Hiram a puxá-la pelo braço para fora das portas deslizantes. Para a tarde fria de Dayton – indo, claro, para Lima.

* * *

A viagem deles dura uma hora e meia para chegar em Lima. Quinn diz a Hiram e Leroy que ela tem uma rápida parada para fazer na cidade – eles com muita alegria cedem ao pedido dela, esperando paciente no estacionamento dentro do carro enquanto ela corre pela calçada e para debaixo do toldo vermelho de Loja de Segunda Mão Gancho e equipamento.

A loja está debilmente iluminada quando ela entra e seus olhos fixam em varas de pescar e caixas de equipamento empilhadas em prateleiras empoeiradas. O lugar definitivamente tem um ar de segunda mão nele – mas ainda parece familiar. Ela tem memórias eclipsadas de Terra do Nunca de Segunda Mão e Produtos enquanto seus olhos pousam no piso de azulejo não trocado, e então ela vê o Monstro do Mar montado no topo da parede. Ela lembra...

E algumas coisas sobre esse lugar – não mudaram de forma alguma.

Ela toca o pequeno sino no balcão da frente e um homem corpulento marcha para fora. Ele tem óculos e um modo de andar lento, e ele olha pra ele curiosamente antes de abrir a boca.

"Me chamo Smith o que posso fazer por você, senhorita?"

"Eu na verdade vim pra falar com 'Capitão' se ele estiver aqui?"

O homem grunhe em entendimento antes de retornar para o estoque e gritar rudemente pelo seu chefe. Capitão emerge no próximo minuto, charuto na boca enquanto ele avalia a cliente.

"Eu sou Capitão..."

"Oi, sou eu – Quinn Fabray. Eu só-"

"E ele ri – gargalha realmente antes de bater em Smith – que está parado do lado – nas costas fortemente.

"Smith, essa é a garota de quem eu estava falando pra você – aquela garota Fab-ray cujas coisas estão estocadas na nossa sala dos fundos."

E Quinn assiste os olhos de Smith arregalarem comicamente – ela teria rido se ela não estivesse tão cansada e exausta de sentir como se todo mundo está por dentro de algo, e ela não tem ideia do que seja.

"Pare de ficar parado aí Smith, vá até o cofre e pegue aquele pacote."

E então Capitão se volta pra ela – ele tem um sorrisinho no rosto – mas é mais suave agora do que antes, e antes que Quinn possa dizer algo, Smith está retornando com uma caixa marrom empacotada de 9x12 polegadas. Capitão tira das mãos o homem corpulento e a coloca suavemente no balcão.

"Eu penso que seja por isso que você veio aqui, Srta. Fab-ray."

Quinn concorda quietamente enquanto ela pega o pacote nas mãos. É leve e completamente comum em suas mãos pálidas enquanto ela corre seus dedos pela embalagem.

"Obrigada, Capitão."

Ele acena rudemente antes de remover o charuto dos lábios dele com dedos grossos.

"O prazer foi meu, tenha uma boa visita agora."

Quinn sorri pra ele educadamente, antes de agarrar seu pacote com dedos crispados. Ela acena pra Smith e Capitão cautelosamente enquanto ela sai. E quando ela entra no banco de trás do Volvo de Leroy e Hiram Berry e eles perguntam a ela o que é o pacote na mão dela – ela simplesmente encolhe os ombros pateticamente.

Porque, assim como eles – ela não tem ideia.

Eles fazem seu caminho pela cidade e Quinn vê árvores e casas passarem voando. Ela pode lembrar de ter viso alguns desses lugares antes – as outros parecem que são apenas memórias enevoadas – o tipo de memórias que você não está certa do que você lembra seja real ou simplesmente um sonho. É assim que Quinn se sente o tempo todo agora.

Eles encostam na casa Berry e Quinn congela porque esse lugar parece como um _lar._ Parece que é aonde ela pertence, e com cada passo em direção à porta da frente ela pode ver um pouco dela atrelado ao caminho da passarela em cerca-viva, ou do jeito que o pequeno sino dos ventos bate de encontro à porta da frente. Quinn sente como se ela estivesse sendo magneticamente puxada para esse porto seguro. E de alguma forma ela sabe que é isso. Talvez ela consiga todas as respostas dela, afinal de contas.

Leroy coloca as malas dela no quarto de Rachel em cima e Quinn se volta pra ele questionadoramente. Porque ela não quer invadir o espaço de Rachel Berry quando a garota não está ali – quando ela não vê a garota em _cinco anos_ e tudo que ela tem de recordação são poucas memórias diminuindo lindamente de um relacionamento ela pode apenas vagamente lembrar. Mas Leroy concorda e deixa as malas dela ao pé da cama.

"Você estará mais confortável aqui querida, confie em mim."

E Quinn confia, porque como ela poderia não confiar. E ela sorri antes de andar pelos cantos do quarto e observar todos os pequenos detalhes de Rachel Berry que ela nunca conhecera antes. As paredes são de um amarelo desbotado e há partituras e pôsteres da Broadway alinhados nas paredes junto com vários pôsteres de Bob Fosse. Ela vê caixas e caixas de gravações no topo da longa mesa perto da janela, e, ela sorri pro velho tocador de disco perto delas. O quarto é jovem e lindo – e Quinn ama. Ela corre os dedos pela parede, parando quando ela alcança um pequeno espaço onde ela pode dizer que uma fotografia deve ter sido uma vez pendurada. A pintura é limpa e vibrante onde a moldura uma vez estava – e as pontas ao redor são mais negras da exposição.

Quinn para sua mão e volta, olhando atentamente sobre todos os cantos do quarto amarelo. Ela vê mais vários espaços como esse e ela enruga a sobrancelha enquanto ela anda lentamente para fora do quarto. Enquanto ela faz seu caminho pelo corredor em direção às escadas – há mais espaços vazios de fotografias – e agora isso não é apenas uma coincidência.

Quinn é trazida de volta para o motivo pelo qual está em Lima no primeiro lugar – por respostas. E ela rapidamente corre de volta pra cima para pegar seu pacote. Seus olhos esverdeados pousam nos espaços vazios ao longo das paredes enquanto ela se volta e corre de volta pra baixo novamente. Ela está ofegando furiosamente quando ela acha Leroy e Hiram sentados na cozinha. Hiram está no telefone – e Quinn pode dizer que ele está conversando num tom cortado e apressado com alguém que ele não quer que ela pergunte sobre.

Leroy vê um cabelo loiro na sua visão periférica e sorri pra ela, parando a arenga do marido no telefone com uma rápida e suave mão no antebraço. Hiram olha e pula, rapidamente desligando o telefone antes de sorrir tepidamente para a loira.

Quinn escolhe ignora o comportamento suspeito deles, e todas as molduras de fotografias faltantes pela casa – ela percebe mais espaços em branco na parede da cozinha e engole um bolo grosso em sua garganta. Ela sorri fracamente e levanta o pacote em suas mãos.

"Eu posso ter um momento para olhar no que quer que isso seja na sua sala de estar? Eu não quis abrir lá em cima – era muito quieto e claustrofóbico."

Hiram sorri pra ela novamente, genuinamente dessa vez antes de concordar suavemente.

"Claro Quinn, sala de estar é toda sua."

Ela concorda e se retira em direção à sala de estar, se acomodando no sofá dos Berry confortavelmente com suas pernas cruzadas ao estilo índio no sofá. Ela inspira profundamente e fecha os olhos para segurança muito necessária antes de expelir a respiração. Seus dedos rasgam o papel lentamente e cuidadosamente. Ela encontra um pequeno livro – é uma outra cópia de capa dura de **Peter e Wendy**por J. M. Barrie – mas é muito mais nova do que a sua própria cópia. E quando ela abre a pagina, é para achar um largo corte no centro e sentado diretamente dentro está uma caixa pequena de veludo vermelho.

Ela retira a caixa das páginas falsas e antes de antes dela poder abrir, um DVD desliza da capa. Parece completamente inexpressivo, mas as palavras escritas de forma precisa nele deram a ela uma pausa imediata.

"Me assista primeiro... guarde a caixa por último Quinn. É muito mais divertido desse jeito."

Ela sorri para o disco, rindo do quão errada verdadeiramente Andie estava – isso é definitivamente tudo por ela. Essa aventura inteira não foi feita para qualquer outra pessoa. Rachel Berry, ou quem quer que seja, perdeu muito tempo pensando sobre ela para isso tudo se juntar dessa forma.

Ela encontra o controle remoto na mesinha de centro e liga a TV, deslizando o DVD para o tocador enquanto ela liga isso também. E enquanto a tela fica preta antes de abrir a página de conteúdo, ela sorri excitadamente quando ela finalmente aperta Play.

E ela engasga quando a imagem de Rachel está parada na frente dela na tela da TV. Cabelo lindo e longo está caindo maravilhosamente pelo rosto bronzeado dela. Quinn pode ver as marcas de nascenças nas bochechas dela e o júbilo em seus olhos – e ela _lembra_ como sentia ser olhada assim por aquela garota em outro tempo. Ela se sente leve, invencível – e seu coração bate para fora do seu peito enquanto ela assiste a Rachel na tela sorrir para ela como se ela fosse tudo o que importasse no mundo.

"_Oi Quinn_.''

Ela fala... e ela sabe o nome dela... e Quinn quer chorar por quão completa ela finalmente se sente.

"_Meu nome é Rachel. Rachel Barbra Berry, como estou certa de que você provavelmente tenha descoberto desde que você está assistindo esse vídeo para começo de conversa. Você é tão inteligente, querida – você é a garota mais inteligente que eu conheço, e eu sabia que você me encontraria..."_

Quinn engole enquanto seus olhos enchem de lágrimas.

"_Eu fiz esse vídeo há um ano. E tenho esperando por você por algum tempo agora. Você vê, não passou cinco anos desde a última vez que lhe vi. Na verdade – você não tem mais vinte e dois anos, e nem eu. Parece como em algum ponto da linha nós nos perdemos. Nós já fizemos isso antes. Nos apaixonamos no ensino médio, era um segredo e não durou – mas eu sabia então que você era meu tudo."_

Quinn não pode deixar de se sentir vulnerável e confusa – ela não entendia as palavras saídas da boca de Rachel porque ela _tinha_ 22 e ela não _tinha_ visto Rachel desde a graduação. Isso eram verdades – pelo menos pra Quinn, elas eram.

" _E quando eu estava em NYU, você estava em Columbia – e você me achou. Desde então nós fomos inseparáveis. Eu não podia imaginar viver uma vida sem você nela, Quinn – e me surpreende que pelos últimos doze meses eu não tenha desistido completamente sem ter você aqui para me ancorar."_

"12 meses...?"

Quinn sussurra quebradamente para a tela.

"_Para que você entenda, querida, eu tenho que começar do início do nosso segundo amor. Nós nos apaixonamos pela segunda vez quando eu estava com vinte e um e você tinha acabado de completar vinte e dois – eu não acho que poucos meses de diferença faz de você mais velha que eu mas você sempre me chama de criança de qualquer forma..._

_E bem – nós éramos felizes. Nós somos felizes."_

A Rachel do vídeo tinha lágrimas correndo pelo rosto agora.

"_Nós estamos juntas há quatro anos. E eu te amo com todo meu coração. Você ficou doente um ano atrás – você estava vindo para casa do trabalho uma noite para me surpreender com um jantar quieto. E você nunca chegou. Eu esperei por você por duas horas, e você nunca veio pra casa. Eu recebi uma ligação da NYPD uma hora depois disso – e você estava na sala de cirurgia, submetendo-se à uma cirurgia de emergência depois de ser atropelada por um motorista bêbado na 43rd. Eu estava esperando por você enquanto você precisa de mim, querida. E eu sempre me arrependerei que foi você, e, não eu. E enquanto os meses passaram desde esse dia – eu arrumei essa aventura pra você. É seu livro favorito, Quinn. Sempre foi. E eu pensei que talvez... apenas talvez... se eu trabalhasse duro o bastante, de alguma forma você voltaria pra mim._

_Eu não posso responder o resto agora, mas eu irei com o tempo. Eu amo você com todo o meu coração – e antes de eu dizer adeus, eu preciso que você abra a pequena caixa que eu mandei com esse vídeo. Significa tudo pra mim – e me dói mais do que você possa possivelmente imaginar vê-lo encaixotada em algum estoque empoeirado por tanto tempo. Mas isso pertence a você... e é tempo de eu devolvê-lo._

_Eu te amo tanto. Minha doce, doce Quinn."_

E dedos trêmulos traçam o veludo da caixinha, as lágrimas nas bochechas de Quinn são implacáveis e dolorosas e seu coração está quebrando em seu peito enquanto ela choraminga algo em meio à névoa. O fecho abre desajeitadamente e Quinn quer tombar ali mesmo, seus dedos trêmulos alcançando para traçar o anel de esmeralda e diamante apoiado imaculadamente na almofada.

E quando ela olha novamente pra cima, seu rosto vermelho e inchado do seu choro incessante; é para achar Rachel Berry em carne e osso.

Parada logo ao lado dela. Suas mãozinhas estendidas para gentilmente acariciar seu queixo firme. Seus olhos estão doloridos e brilhantes e as lágrimas envolvendo suas bochechas são cruas – bem como as de Quinn.

E a loira percebe uma corrente de prata ao redor do pescoço de Rachel, ela está segurando nele fervorosamente, as pontas dos dedos traçando um aro de ouro branco preso na corrente. Sua voz é suave e quebrada mas é linda enquanto ela recita a gravação tão perfeitamente inscrita no anel de casamento de ouro banco – sua outra mão movendo para deslizar um igual no dedo trêmulo de Quinn.

"_Você conhece aquele lugar entre o sono e o despertar; aquele lugar onde você ainda pode lembrar de sonhar? É ali onde eu sempre te amarei. É ali onde eu estarei esperando."_

E Quinn respira tremulamente, seu coração batendo dentro do seu peito – ela encara um rosto lindo diante dela – seus olhos percebendo um Hiram e um Leroy Berry soluçantes na sua visão periférica, um celular agarrando nas mãos trêmulas dele – e ela os fecha bem, regozijando-se no cheiro dela. No gosto que ela tão vividamente lembra agora – ela pode sentir as mãos dela na sua bochecha e é libertador – porque assim como ela está ancorada ao chão – ela lembra. _Ela lembra_. Não tudo, mas o que importa – e enquanto ela abre os olhos dela para encarar sua esposa, ela sabe que essa é toda a resposta que ela precisará – e ela morde o lábio enquanto outra lágrima escapa pela sua bochecha segurada.

"Rachel... Eu senti a sua falta."


	7. Sra e Sra Darling - Parte A

O ar está quente e sufocante no camarim dela, e ela pode sentir olhos castanhos claros pousando sobre ela da porta principal. Eles são suaves e calculistas – e antes que ela possa se virar para cumprimentá-los, ela já sabe a quem eles pertencem.

"Andrea."

Andrea Lohmann é uma das amigas mais antigas de Rachel de quando ela se mudou para Nova York, quase nove ou dez anos atrás. Aos 28, a cidade cresceu dentro dela substancialmente – comparando a se tornar todas as coisas que ela amava mais no mundo. Sua esposa sendo a mais importante de todas elas. E falando em Quinn – sua esposa está indo pelo seu dia em algum lugar dessa vasta cidade, enquanto ela se ajeita para seu monólogo inicial, as borboletas em seu estômago selvagem e implacáveis – e, cruelmente – mas quebrando corações do mesmo jeito, sua esposa não tinha absolutamente idéia de que Rachel existe.

Ela expira um respirar difícil, e deixa seu lábio se virar em um pequeno sorriso acolhedor, acenando para Andrea se juntar à ela na mesa de maquiagem. Uma pequena foto do tamanho de uma carteira do dia do seu casamento está enfiada na lateral do espelho. Ela não pode deixar de olhar com seus olhos profundos cada vez que ela se move para virar a cabeça.

Andrea balança seu cabelo encaracolado em negativa e se inclina resolutamente contra a moldura da porta. Seus olhos quentes mas distantes – eles costumavam intimidar Rachel, muito tempo atrás quando ela era apenas uma caloura em teoria da música na NYU, mas agora – sua professora aposentada favorita é simplesmente estóica e confortável.

"Tem algo errado, Andrea – você geralmente senta comigo quando quer que você venha me visitar antes do show."

"Você sabe que eu odeio quando você me chama pelo meu nome inteiro, Rachel – você não pode ser normal e apenas me chamar Andie pelo menos uma vez?"

"Eu deixarei os apelidos para Quinn, muito obr-"

E ela para, as palavras pesadas em sua garganta, como um bloqueio de estrada intrépido. Como ela pode se deixar escorregar desse jeito? Ela fecha os olhos e inspira profundamente como sua terapeuta a instruiu. Seus dedos anulares juntos enquanto seu cérebro é assaltado maravilhosamente com todas as imagens do amor que ela tanto aprecia. Cabelo loiro e olhos esverdeados brilhando do sol – bochechas pálidas se levantando em um sorriso escaldante. Ela se acalma, e para sua irrequietação – deixando seus olhos se abrirem para Andie mais uma vez – cuja face está parada em um franzir, um olhar de preocupação encravado nas suas sobrancelhas sardentas.

"Me desculpe, Rachel."

"Não é sua culpa, eu apenas es-escorreguei. O que você estava falando?"

Andie não deixa de notar o jeito que Rachel se agarra a corrente ao redor do pescoço dela, os dedos dela brincando distraidamente com o anel de casamento enquanto ela treina os olhos tristes dela em castanho aceso mais uma vez.

"Eu, na verdade, tenho novidades para você, eu acho que você quererá ouvir isso."

E a morena para seus dedos e seus olhos se arregalam enquanto ela espera a morena de cabelos encaracolados continuar.

"Você sabe como você me fez manter um olho em Quinn? Ela vem à livraria frequentemente eu acho que ela está melhor, Rachel. Eu acho que ela lembra – pelo menos – inconscientemente. Ela veio no outro dia e me perguntou sobre Peter Pan. Bem, ela me perguntou se eu tinha lido alguma vez o livro – e foi totalmente do nada... e eu instantaneamente congelei."

Rachel está congelada em seu assento, seus olhos olhando para baixo encarando o tapete aos seus pés.

"E o que você disse?"

"... Eu não disse nada. Mas foi o que ela disse depois que realmente me fez correr..."

Rachel não disse nada e Andie pisca antes de continuar.

"Ela me perguntou quem tinha escrito. Ela parecia... perplexa. Esse é o melhor jeito que eu posso descrever, e quando eu balancei a cabeça em choque, ela apenas se lembrou – ela sorriu pra mim e balançou a cabeça dela e disse "_J. M. Barrie_" como se ela soubesse o tempo todo e isso foi absolutamente ridículo que ela possa ter esquecido...

"E quando ela olhou pra cima novamente, ela estava confusa. Ela abriu a boca e fechou algumas vezes pensativa antes de finalmente perguntar..."

"_Barrie... esse nome. Soa familiar pra você? Eu quase quero soletrar como a fruta agora que estou ouvindo isso dentro da minha própria cabeça... como uma fruta sabe?... Eu prefiro. Eu gosto bem muito... me lembra de alguém."_

E agora Rachel entende a gravidade das palavras de Andie. _Ela entende_. E ela percebe como um sopro no coração que a querida dela, o amor dela, a sua maldita alma gêmea – está finalmente relembrando. Depois de um ano de espera e corações quebrados, de sofrimento e de tortura – Quinn Elizabeth Berry-Fabray está finalmente começando a relembrar o amor delas.

E Rachel despenca a cabeça no colo e ela apenas _soluça_ – sua maquiagem manchando em suas bochechas e palmas, e ela não dava a mínima enquanto seus ombros tremiam com o peso da felicidade dela – do seu alívio. Ela se compõe instantaneamente depois de alguns minutos, as lágrimas ainda vazam tepidamente dos seus cílios inferiores enquanto ela olha pro rosto sardento de Andie.

"Eu tenho algo... que preciso que você faça pra mim."

"O que é?"

"Você já esteve na Terra do Nunca?"

* * *

Levou duas semanas para Rachel fazer as ligações necessárias para sua prima distante Lily Goldberg. A mulher nem sabia que Rachel era família – ela simplesmente se maravilhou com o nome que ela tinha visto tantas vezes nos outdoors e pôsteres. Nas capas da Entertainment Weekly e TV Guide. E Rachel se encolheria a simpatia duvidosa dispensada à ela e à situação – mas ela é determinada. E quando ela doa duzentos e cinqüenta mil dólares para a Fundação de Crianças Meninos Perdidos por meio de um beneficiário anônimo, Srta. Goldberg está mais do que feliz em cumprir os pequenos pedidos dela. Os livros são doados dentro dos próximos cinco dias, um deles sendo uma das possessões mais queridas de Rachel – derramando-se e lendo inúmeras vezes para ela enquanto criança pelos seus pais e depois lido quietamente para a sua amada.

"Lily, você é família... mesmo que distante. E eu estou pedindo algo de você que eu preciso que seja cumprido acima de todo o resto, você entende?"

Lily Goldberg concorda, suas sobrancelhas enrugando intrigadas enquanto ela assiste a morena pequena e linda – uma prima distante, ordenando à ela do outro lado da larga mesa de madeira dela.

"Essa tarefa minha requerirá que você envie esse livro com o resto quando eles forem doados para o Anexo do Livro Harrison na quarta-feira de manhã. Esse livro é mais importante do que você possa possivelmente imaginar. É tudo."

"Claro Srta. Berry."

"É Berry-Fabray."

A resposta de Rachel é suave e quase sussurrada – mas Lily Goldberg escuta do seu assento por trás da mesa, e ela acena uma vez enquanto vê Rachel ir; ela vê a morena brincar com um anel lindo ao redor do seu pescoço enquanto ela faz sua retirada apressada. A mão de Lily pousa de propósito em uma edição especial de capa dura de **Peter e Wendy** que acabou de ser colocada aos seus cuidados.

Rachel recebe uma ligação de Andrea na quarta de manhã sobre a chegada do livro. O coração dela palpita dentro do peito enquanto ela termina a ligação com dedos trêmulos. Não é até duas semanas depois que ela recebe uma ligação de Andrea novamente. Quinn tinha voltado à livraria e Andie está procedendo com o plano como combinado. Rachel corre da reunião com o publicista dela sem uma segunda olhada. E enquanto ela sai do taxi sufocante, ela anda lentamente para a enorme janela de vidro da Harrison. Seus dedos se esparramam no vidro enquanto ela ver sua linda esposa parar e sorrir para as fileiras e fileiras de livros que a assaltam.

E enquanto seu cabelo ondeia no seu rosto na brisa matutina de Nova York, ela descansa sua testa contra o vidro e fecha os olhos. Esperando que de algum jeito – alguma forma. Hoje será diferente.

Ela mal se esconde por trás do prédio de tijolos na viela antes de Quinn sair pelas portas. O cabelo dela está saindo de um velho boné de tricô e Rachel reconhece a sua velha camiseta gasta Oxford vestida ao redor da forma esguia. Ela lembra de comprá-la em uma pequena boutique em Londres há um ano e meio atrás durante uma corrida particularmente divertida na West End. Ela morde o lábio para parar o ataque de lágrimas enquanto elas acumulam por trás dos seus cílios. Porque por mais que Quinn não se lembre – Rachel pode se ver em tudo que a loira faz; no jeito que ela se veste em suas roupas familiares – no jeito que ela ainda veste aquela jaqueta de couro. No jeito que ela ainda carrega o chaveiro em forma de estrela com ela, por onde quer que ela vá.

Ela corre para a livraria quando Quinn está fora de vista, seus óculos de sol negros enquanto a luz difusa a ataca. Andie já está esperando no balcão da frente quando Rachel a ataca com um largo e quebrado abraço, Andie apenas esfrega as costas delas tranquilizadoramente. Esmagando os medos dela.

"Vai funcionar, Rachel, você tem que acreditar nela. Vai funcionar."

E Rachel apena balança tremulamente dentro daqueles braços sardentos – desejando sobre tudo que eles fossem os de Quinn.

Ela vai pra casa e tira uma soneca na cama dela – _delas. _Esperando que o apartamento que ela e seus pais escolheram pós hospital e teste neurológico e terapia, seja acolhedor para Quinn. Ela lembra o dia quando os terapeutas e analistas de Quinn a sentaram e disseram a ela o quanto, e, de quantas maneiras as vidas delas mudariam...

"_Sra. Berry..."_

"_É Berry-Fabray."_

_Eles se entreolham timidamente antes de continuar. A sala é fria e distante e Rachel deseja que ela possa ir embora – porque ela sabe que ela não conseguirá boas respostas aqui. _

"_Certo, Sra. Berry-Fabray. Como você sabe, sua esposa Quinn, teve um trauma sério na cabeça e disfunção no cérebro como o resultado do acidente de carro quase três meses atrás. Como resultado – ela sofreu um inchaço de cérebro e dano direto ao setor do Hipocampo dela..."_

_Rachel queria empurrar o analista para fora da sua cadeira – e enquanto Rachel não é violenta por natureza e olha minuciosamente o uso de dito significado de retribuição e comunicação, ela não pode deixar de ver razão nas suas múltiplas formas de utilização agora._

"_Estou ciente da condição da minha esposa, Dr. Baird."_

_Ela escuta um limpar de garganta e ela dirige os olhos para a janela. Encarando a vista chuvosa da cidade que uma vez ela amara – mas agora, tudo o que ela pode ver é os tons cinza entre._

"_Bem como você sabe... ela sofre do que nós assumimos seja uma forma temporária de amnésia retrógrada graduada com certos casos de sintomas de amnésias isoladas. O diagnóstico está sujeito à mudança enquanto a recuperação dela continua mas a longo prazo Sra. Berry..."_

"_Berry-Fabray."_

"_Sim... bem a longo prazo. É melhor que você não continue com contato contínuo. Ela não lembra de você do jeito que uma vez ela lembrava. E sua contínua influência e presença dentro da vida dela, conjuntamente com a sua carreira potencialmente em alta, pode ser conflituosa e traumática para a recuperação dela. Seria sábio encontrar nossa terapeuta e conselheira/treinadora de vida Dr. Redding – que nós trouxemos junto – para discutirmos possíveis transições que estão fadadas a ocorrer uma vez que Quinn está for introduzida de volta à sociedade._

_Rachel concorda enquanto ela encara a chuva caindo, algumas lágrimas escapam dos seus olhos pálidos, e ela repentinamente sente uma mão quente e confortante no ombro dela. Quando ela se vira, é pra ver a terapeuta que não falou uma palavra – encontrando os olhos cansados dela. Seu toque é quente e confortando e acolhedor e pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ela sente como se pelo menos alguém... entendesse._

Ela liga pra Evelyn Redding no momento que ela acordou da soneca. Ela sabe que Quinn deve ter o livro agora e ela imagina se tudo irá se dar do jeito que ela espera que seria por meses e dias e noite cansativas. O telefone é atendido no segundo toque e quando ela a ouve e a terapeuta de Quinn está do outro lado e ela imediatamente se acalma.

"Dra. Redding? É Rachel Berry-Fabray..."

"Olá Rachel, como está indo tudo hoje? O show está indo bem?"

"Sim, sim. Está bem. Críticas incríveis, conversa de Tony, blá blá blá... como usual."

"Isso é fantástico. Então o que posso fazer por você nessa tarde?"

"Dra. Redding, eu acredito que Quinn está se lembrando..."

"Eu não posso dizer toda a informação dela das nossas sessões, mas, eu não posso deixar de concordar com você – pelo menos parcialmente. Ela está mostrando sinais de recuperação de memória temporária, mas muito da perda de memória dela continua extensivamente categórica. Ela pode nunca relembrar a vida que ela uma vez teve, Rachel, pelo menos na capacidade que você pode."

Mas, Dra. Redding, isso foi o que eles disseram quando os médicos dela me disseram que ela nunca estaria habilitada a trabalhar novamente, mas dois meses depois ela estava relembrando se inscrever e entrar para a Escola de Direito de Columbia. Ela estava relembrando do seu primeiro semestre e a vida que ela tinha até aquele ponto – ela relembrou tudo Dra. Redding. Me poupe. Mas você não pode olhar pra vida que ela vive agora – uma vida quando ela era uma estudante de direito em tempo integral novamente – apesar do fato que todos os professores dela são exatamente os mesmos que ela tivera quando ela foi estudante no seu primeiro ano de graduação. Mas, você não pode dizer que ela não supertou todas as expectativas de longe... e se ela se relembrar? E se ela puder se relembrar de mim? Relembrar de _nós_?"

"Eu entendo Rachel, mas nós não podemos estar certos disso. Tem várias coisas que ainda não mudaram. Quando nós mobiliamos o apartamento dela antes dela se mudar com estrelas por todo lado ela nunca entendeu... nós deixamos T. K. em uma caixa na frente da porta dela para ela cuidar dele com a idéia que ele era um perdido – e ainda, ela não se lembrou que ele realmente já pertencia à ela. Há milhões de infinitos fatos para recuperação de Quinn. E enquanto ela está indo excepcionalmente bem – eu não posso garantir _nada_, não importa o quanto eu gostaria."

Rachel suspira frustradamente no bocal e aperta a ponte do nariz dela cansadamente. Ela debate consigo mesma se devia ou não contar a Dra. Redding sobre o plano dela, e quando ela pisca os olhos fechando e relembrar o coração que uma vez pertenceu à ela – ela balança a cabeça, e decide contrariamente. Desligando o telefone para entender que ela não tinha ideia do que o amor delas era capaz.

Andrea Lohmann liga pra ela de volta exatamente às 16:48 daquela tarde com notícias que foi capaz de quebrar o coração de Rachel em um milhão de pedacinhos de alegria, alívio, esperança e fé. _Ela está se relembrando._

_Ela está se relembrando._

* * *

E Rachel liga pros pais dela. Hiram não acredita nela. Ele não pode acreditar que a nora dele está se recuperando. Ele _não pode_. Porque se tudo isso falhar, se Quinn não se lembrar nunca, ele não estará apto a sobreviver olhar sua filha mais tempo. Ele não estará apto a suportar quando Rachel parasse de cantar, ele morreria quando a filha dele morresse – porque o coração pode apenas suportar uma quota de quebra. E ele chora até dormir nos braços do seu esposo naquela noite, debaixo da visão da lua cheia – esperando com tudo que ele tem, e tudo que ele acredita – que Quinn irá voltar pra eles.

Rachel liga pra Loja de Segunda Mão Gancho e Equipamentos depois. Ela e Quinn tinham comprado o lugar depois que Rachel ganhara seu primeiro Tony. Elas tinham vinte e cinco e recém casadas, e tão _tão _jovens. E o pensamento de possuir o mesmo lugar que as trouxeram juntas parecia cheio de uma doce alegria e quando Quinn disse que queria isso – Rachel não pode possivelmente dizer não. Ela chamou seus financistas e eles imaginaram porque no mundo, duas garotas no meio dos seus vinte anos iriam querer uma loja de segunda mão em Lima, Ohio no meio de uma economia em queda? E Rachel encolheu os ombros enquanto Quinn sorrira. E dentro dos próximos meses – era delas. Terra do Nunca já tinha acabado, claro. Mas quando um homem ligou para o escritório delas chamado pelo nome de James 'Capitão' Baite, elas não puderam dizer não.

Ele alugou a propriedade – e tudo que eles pediram foi para ele manter um pouco da terra do nunca com ele – o nome _Gancho_ ficou e quando Rachel e Quinn moveram as coisas para fora da casa dos pais dela depois do aniversário de um ano delas – elas estocaram ali.

E quando ela ouviu a voz grosseira do Capitão na linha – ela contou a ele da Terra Nunca e da Tigresa Lilies e de Sininho e dos Garotos Perdidos... e quando ela acabara, ela pediu a ele por um pequeno favor. Ela disse a ele que ele não podia dar tudo – e ela deu a ele um roteiro para seguir. E ele se comprometeu – sua voz espessa com o charuto, sua mão direita Smith discorrendo sobre atrás dele. E Rachel sorri. Ela sorri – em como tão perfeitamente sua jornada de volta à Terra do Nunca está se juntando.

Leva uma semana – e ela sabe dos planos de Quinn. Ela recebe uma ligação de Capitão – e ela transfere o dinheiro para pagar o vôo da sua esposa. Ela tem uma entrevista com Harpaar´s Bazaar nos próximos dias e ela cancela. Ela cancela quando ela sabe de Lily Goldberg e seus pais que Quinn colocou as peças do quebra cabeça juntas. Ela liga para George na Beagle Noggin, e, imagina se Quinn achou as senhas que Rachel tinha feito com que George instalasse seis meses e meio atrás antes dela se mudar para o apartamento. George conta a ela sobre a visita da loira e o coração de Rachel bate dentro do peito enquanto as peças do quebra cabeças estão se juntando uma a uma e ela quer chorar por quão pesado o peso do coração dela é.

Ela arruma uma mala, e, tira a chave extra do chaveiro dela enquanto ela invade o apartamento de Quinn. Ela pode sentir o cheiro dela no ar; no jeito que a mobília se molda às curvas ausentes da loira. Ela pode cheirá-la e senti-la no jeito que Quinn ainda compra o mesmo shampoo. E quando ela vê T. K. choramingando pra ela no chão, ela o pega e ri quando ele ver sua coleira faltando. O fato de que Quinn pensara que ele era uma garota quando ele era um gatinho e o nomeou Tink, apenas para descobrir alguns meses depois que ele não era ela – eles decidiram manter o nome e então T. K. tinha nascido. E enquanto ela acariciava a pele e o carrega para o carro alugado dela ela o coloca no carregador dele – ela sorri. Ela sorri pela primeira vez em um ano – porque ela está indo pra Ohio.

Ela está indo pra Ohio para roubar sua esposa de volta.

Porque... _ela lembra._


	8. Sra e Sra Darling

**N/A: Para minha pequena que hoje completa aniversário! Merecendo o presente de dois capítulos traduzidos :)**

Sra. e Sra. Darling – Parte B

_As manhãs de Ohio são frescas e limpas, as nuvens cinzas em sua movimentação ao longo do horizonte. O céu é de um azul celeste quando o tempo clama por isso; E Rachel sabe que isso não é onde Quinn deseja ficar – mas ambas sempre chamarão de lar. Ela observa Quinn, enquanto a loira encara as estradas cheias de gelo, e, as crianças encasacadas pegando o ônibus da escola no final da rua – as rotas do Distrito Escola da Cidade de Lima não mudaram, Rachel percebe. Elas não mudaram em trinta anos. Ela assiste a loira se ajeitar contra a cerca da casa de Rachel – e ela pode ver pequenos pedaços de cabelo loiro encaracolados flutuando ao redor da cabeça dela em uma brisa mística._

"_Bom dia, Quinn, o que a traz a esse lado da Rua Roger? Eu não lhe vejo normalmente durante minhas caminhadas diárias para escola pela manhã. Mudança de caminho? – eu admiro mudança bastante – pode ser bem cômico continuar com as coisas sem par-"_

_Ela vê a loira virar a cabeça pra cima em surpresa – inesperadamente parando seu passo enquanto ela percebe exatamente onde ela parou em sua inspiração. Rachel já pode ver em seus olhos esverdeados – ela pode sentir o jeito que a loira morde a língua e ajeita o seu olhar. Isso foi um erro – e Rachel nunca será amiga de Quinn Fabray._

"_Desculpe, eu não quis – eu devo ir... Te vejo mais tarde, Rachel."_

_A morena espera, seus lábios trabalhando em uma linha fina enquanto ela vê o objeto de sua confusão se virar e seguir a calçada de volta de onde ela veio, seus pés batendo no meio-fio em um balanço de dançarina profissional – e Rachel tem um impulso repentino de acompanhar. Ela não tem ideia por que suas pernas se movem sem permissão e ela encontra seus pés alcançando os esguios na frente dela – embananada para manter o passo._

"_Por que você está me seguindo?"_

_Rachel joga sua cabeça pro lado como um filhotinho de cachorro – e ela rapidamente corrige sua postura, gaguejando em sua cabeça enquanto ela tenta inventar uma resposta adequada para a pergunta que ela mal pode começar a entender por si – porque honestamente por que ela está repentinamente seguindo Quinn Fabray no meio do começo de uma nevasca numa manhã escolar._

"_Eu-eu – bem Quinn, eu aprecio bem mudanças – e em alguns casos espontaneidade. E hoje você atiçou meu interesse – eu não pude evitar. Eu sou curiosa por natureza, aparentemente."_

_E ela vê o perfil do rosto da loira enquanto seus lábios viram pra cima em uma sombra de sorriso. E Rachel não pode deixar de evitar segui-la agora. Seu caminho ventila e dobra ao redor das casas residenciais de Lima, Ohio – e aproximadamente às 08:14 elas chegam no Parque Merriman logo que a primeira lufada de neve leve cai do agora opaco céu._

"_Você não está com medo de perder a escola...?"_

_Quinn sopra o ar entre os lábios antes de se sentar em uma das cadeiras de sereia de primavera, seus dedos traçando ao longo das escamas de metal._

"_Não mesmo..."_

"_Bem, Quinn... é dia de escola. E..."_

_Rachel vira para olhar o relógio e para quando ela percebe a hora. Já passa de vinte minutos dentro da aula de Economia, e ela sabe que esse pequeno contratempo irá arruinar seu histórico de presença perfeito._

"_Eu não posso ficar... estou atrasada. Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando ao te seguir até aqui. Eu irei permanentemente arruinar meu histórico do Ensino Médio. Eu não entrarei na faculdade por causa de você Quinn Fabray. Você está arruinando meu futuro com suas besteiras –"_

_E quando ela está apenas começando, Quinn a para com um dedo nos lábios dela. E quando o cérebro de Rachel finalmente alcança – ela está parada em silêncio, sem palavras quando lábios suaves pega sua bochecha em uma pausa reverente._

"_Shh... sem conversa agora."_

"_Eu- eu não entendo..."_

_Quinn retorna para a sereia dela e senta novamente, seu olhar perdido nas nuvens completamente cinzas acima. Quando ela vira sua cabeça pra baixo olha pra Rachel depois de um momento abençoado de silêncio, Rachel percebe o livro nas mãos delas, e uma fita marcadora de livros brincando entre os dedos da mão direita dela._

"_Quando eu fico estressada – ou quando as coisas estão particularmente difíceis para eu apreender ou entender, eu sento aqui no Parque Merriman e eu leio Peter e Wendy do J. M. Barrie de novo e de novo e de novo... algumas vezes, desejando que a Terra o Nunca não fosse tão longe – eu gosto de imaginar que sereias são reais, é a minha própria caverninha da Sereia se você quiser... isso é patético?"_

_E Rachel tem uma compulsão repentina de seguir aquela voz melancolicamente linda – e ela acompanha, tomando assento na sereia adjacente, deixando seus dedos correr pela pele de metal como a loira estava fazendo antes._

"_Quinn isso soa incrivelmente triste..."_

"_Não é... pelo menos não na verdade."_

"_Peter e Wendy foi meu livro favorito quando estava crescendo – culpa da minha trivó e tia aparentemente. Minha cópia é velha... mas eu fazia meu pai ler pra mim toda noite. E toda vez que eu dormia, eu sonhava com Peter e sua Sombra me resgatando para a Terra do Nunca em uma nuvem de pó de fada – porque confie em mim eu entendo que Lima não é isso tudo._

_E Quinn se volta para ela, seus olhos estão profundos e suaves. Mas Rachel pode ver o fluxo de distúrbio calculado rodando em suas profundezas. E ela está intrigada para aprender mais sobre Quinn Fabray. Porque talvez ela esteja errada. Talvez, amizade não seja tão obsoleta._

"_Algumas vezes eu desejo que a Terra do Nunca fosse real... pelo menos lá – eu poderia ser quem quer que eu quisesse ser, e eu poderia ter minha Wendy de uma vez por todas... e finais felizes não seriam tão inatingíveis."_

_Rachel se vira, seus olhos pesados aterrissando nos capturadores de Quinn, e ali está uma transporte presente entre elas – e Rachel está repentinamente ciente do que quer que seja que está transpirando entre ela nessa manhã fria de terça, é nada menos do que mágico._

"_Quinn... o que você quer dizer com 'Sua Wendy?'"_

"_Deixarei esta história para outra aventura."_

_Rachel vê ela olhar pros flocos que caem e sorrir quebradamente antes de levantar da sua sereia. Ela limpa seu jeans e antes que Rachel possa entender o que está acontecendo ela sente uma mão quente se aproximar e pegar a sua – e agora ela está sendo puxada – e sem parar para pensar duas vezes, ela deixa Quinn a levar para onde quer que ela queira ir._

"_Para onde? Já que nós já perdemos metade do primeiro período, eu acho que uma vida sem um pouco de deboche é bem chata."_

_Quinn sorri suavemente e Rachel vê suas mãos entrelaçadas entre elas enquanto caminham na mesma passada pela calçada molhada, seu passo lento e ainda sim não muito lânguido – os dedos delas ainda misturados._

"_Eu-... Como você se sente sobre uma aventura?"_

_Rachel vira para Quinn e ela pode ver o júbilo girando por baixo daqueles olhos esverdeados calculistas. E também há medo ali? Ela não entende o que no mundo pode possivelmente assustar a loira real ao lado dela. E com um respirar, ela balança sua cabeça em afirmativa._

"_Bem então... pegue minha mão, Sra. Darling – parece que estamos de partida para Terra do Nunca, afinal de contas."_

_E Rachel sorri brilhantemente enquanto a neve cai ao redor delas como se eles estivessem encapsulados em uma névoa de pó de fada. A mágica instila sua muito cansada alma. E quando ela vê aqueles olhos novamente, e suas sombras misturadas no concreto, ela não pode pensar em nada ou lugar nenhum que ela preferia estar – do que em seu caminho para Terra do Nunca nos braços de certamente imprevista e ainda sim eternamente linda Peter Pan dela._

_E mesmo que ela sorria quando Quinn a leva para um toldo vermelho desbotado da Loja de Segunda Mão Terra do Nunca e Produtos – e mostra a ela os fundos onde há filas e filas de gravação estão escondidas. Ela entende que todo dia o Universo, ou Alá, ou Buda, ou Deus – oferecem pequenos milagres para aqueles que necessitam. E talvez ela é o de Quinn. Porque agora ela sabe, depois que Quinn a chamou de Sra. Darling – ela é Wendy._

_E pela primeira vez em sua vida – ela se sente absolutamente, completamente e onipresentemente... completa._

* * *

A memória está brilhante e iluminada na frente da sua mente enquanto ela vê sua Peter Pan – sua Quinn. Chorando sobre a gravação de DVD que ela montou há oito meses.

Seu voo privado fora longo e difícil e quando eles pousaram numa pista nivelada ela foi a primeira a flamejar seu caminho. E é com um coração batendo resilientemente que ela está aqui parada depois de uma ligação confortadora de seus pais – vendo sua esposa as descobrir – realmente as descobrir pela segunda vez.

Claro, as perdas de memórias de Quinn sempre foram subjetivas. Depois de um mês em coma e mais duas semanas na UTI, ela tinha sido considerada uma causa perdida – pelo terceiro mês da reabilitação dela, depois de horas e horas de terapia, algumas das peças do quebra cabeça tinham começado a se juntar. Apenas os contornos e buracos aleatórios de conhecimento – e ao redor do mês cinco – Quinn lembrava todos os indícios de uma vida que ela já tinha superado há muito tempo.

Porque elas não tinham mais vinte e dois anos. Esse tempo tinha passado. E enquanto pequenas vitórias eram garantidas em relação a relembrança da sua esposa de uma 'talvez' namorada chamada Rachel no meio das agonias da adolescência. Ela não lembrava do presente delas.

E isso doía, mais que qualquer um pudesse imaginar.

Parecia que uma bateria batia de encontro ao seu coração, confinando seu amor à gaiola da inépcia. Porque Rachel não é co-dependente – mas como você explica pra alguém o quão intensamente um coração pode ser quebrado – porque ela sene como se o dela tivesse simplesmente _parado_ sem _ela._

E no meio do terceiro mês – durante os estágios iniciais da recuperação de Quinn – Rachel monta uma ideia. Uma ideia construída sobre seus próprios méritos e primeiros amores, e contos de mágica e esperança. E quando a familiar memória do dia quando _tudo_ mudou – a loira brincando de espiã no meio da agonia de uma nevasca...

Ela percebe, que o único jeito de trazer sua esposa de volta – é se ela for atrás dela. E com uma paixão completamente reacesa, ela coloca sua visão em movimento, e ela prega a sombra do seu amor nas solas dos seus pés enquanto ela move através dos gestos do luto de cada dia. E em segredo – num dramático reverter de papéis – ela ocupa o esconderijo uma vez sólido de Peter para seu próprio ganho.

E ela monta a batalha de todas as batalhas já lutadas na montanhosa Cova do Pirata e tumultuada costa.

Porque, ela não pode sempre se manter Wendy – e algumas vezes, Peter é aquele que precisa ser salvo.

E com essa convicção insculpida em sua imaginação, ela anda quieta pela sua familiar porta da frente. Encarando os espaços nas paredes onde ela tinha informado pais dela ao telefone ontem sobre como elas precisavam ser removidas – para o bem de Quinn. Ela pousa T. K. no carpete e seus olhos já estão marejados e ferozes enquanto ela nota a presença dos pais delas enquanto eles engasgam com a presença dela. Ela os empurra cautelosamente – seus olhos pousados solenemente na loira sentada na frente da tela da TV, mãos pálidas familiares agarradas na velha cópia de Quinn de Peter e Wendy entre seus dedos embraquecidos.

E quando o DVD termina – ela pode sentir a dor que Quinn sente – os meses e meses de arrependimento – contudo que nenhum deles tenham sido culpa delas. E ela pega o anel colado em seu peito com confiança que ela nunca tinha conhecido antes.

E quando ela toca a bochecha suave de Quinn pela primeira vez em muitos meses – ela não pode deixar de ter o coração palpitando a um ritmo que ele mal pode se lembrar. E quando ela desliza a irmã do seu próprio anel para o dedo firme, ela finalmente vê aqueles olhos esverdeados marcantes e tudo que ela ver por trás das profundezas girando...

É profunda compreensão.

"Rachel... Eu senti sua falta."

A voz que ela lembra é suave e embargada das lágrimas e Rachel beija a testa de Quinn amorosamente enquanto suas lágrimas fluem casualmente para dentro das ondas da loira.

"Bem vinda em casa, querida..."

Bem vinda em casa.


	9. Eu encontrei a minha Sombra

Quinn podia prová-la no ar. Ela podia sentir a pressão da sua forma pequenina se moldando à sua própria como uma carícia de uma sobra e enquanto ela aprecia a essência de Rachel Berry ela deixa sua visão a confrontar com todas as coias que ela tinha perdido.

É como um filme mudo, queimando nas retinas dos seus olhos. Uma respirada para desanuviar a mente e ela pode ver pela _primeira_ vez todas as coisas que ela perdera. Um flash de sandálias marrons montadas em sua velha motocicleta – joelhos altos arranhando as costas das suas panturrilhas.

Ela respira novamente – suas mãos agarrando uma velha gravação, embrulhada em papel azul – Rachel sorrindo pra ela enquanto ela abre o pequeno presente dado em suas mãos. Há um firme confronto de imagem depois de imagem – e quando Quinn repousa, passando pelos aniversários, feriados e comemorações como uma câmera de vídeo passando – ela para enquanto traz sua mão para passar pela pequena tatuagem de estrela nas costas da sua orelha.

Ela tinha estado em um acidente. E enquanto todas as linhas e parâmetros estavam borrados e enevoados ao redor das bordas – ela podia sentir a mudança e o medo – e a decisão que veio com aquilo. E com a maioria das coisas e com a maioria dos elementos de choque – nem toda linha estava preenchida e completa, mas, Quinn podia ver o resultado e ela podia ver as gradações de cor vibrantemente enquanto as imagens por trás das suas retinas _queimavam_.

"Eu estive em um acidente."

Não era uma pergunta, porque Quinn _lembrava_. Ela podia ver as luzes brilhantes de Nova York enquanto o carro dela passava pelas ruas familiarmente populosas. Ela podia sentir a grossura do volante por baixo da mão dela, e, quando ela abriu seus olhos e piscou de encontro à batida – ela vê as luzes brilhantes dos faróis dianteiros se aproximando, e a proximidade deles pela sua faixa de viagem alternativa. E quando ela agarra o telefone com a mão direita – o pensamento de sua esposa suavemente a protegendo saiu de seus lábios entreabertos. Seus olhos arregalados em uma calma cheia de arrependimento – enquanto aqueles faróis dianteiros se aproximaram violentamente. E tudo que ela lembra... é _preto_.

E quando ela pisca novamente ela sorri afetuosamente para mão ainda acariciando seu rosto. Ela roça o nariz brevemente antes de trazer seus olhos esclarecidos para os de Rachel. E ela limpa as lágrimas que estão derramadas pelo rosto dela com um passar dos polegares. E ela suspira – seu coração finalmente leve, depois de meses e meses de escuridão.

"Você sabe que você foi a primeira coisa que passou pela minha mente, quando eu pensei que estava tudo acabado?"

Rachel balança sua cabeça quase imperceptivelmente enquanto sua respiração trava contra os dedos exploradores de Quinn. A loira leva o seu tempo enquanto ela mapeia todas as marcas, ondulações e padrões do rosto da sua esposa que ela não tinha passeado em tempo demais.

"Eu nunca poderia esquecer você, Rachel... não por muito tempo, de qualquer forma. Você é a minha _Wendy_, você tem meu coração e você o prendeu na Terra do Nunca."

E quando Rachel sorri brilhantemente e amorosamente, Quinn sorri de volta tão brilhantemente quanto ela – as memórias ainda enevoadamente girando atrás do seu crânio – e meio que dói saber que ela estava nas trevas por tanto tempo. E seu coração dói mais do que qualquer um possa provavelmente medir a profundidade, mas, com Rachel _aqui... ainda aqui._ Ela não pode deixar sua alma de alçar voo entre elas, e quando ela tira as lágrimas dos cílios da morena, ela se inclina – e em um abraço muito necessário e eternalmente sentido falta. Ela encontra os lábios de Rachel com toda porção de graça que ela tenha sido abençoada.

E ela pode respirar... _ela está_ respirando.

* * *

T. K., conquanto, inicialmente esquecido, encontra seu caminho entre os pés delas, e quando elas se separam, os olhos de Quinn arregalados quando ela pega o gato malhado de cinza em seus braços – confusa com a presença dele e brava consigo mesma que ela tenha eclipsado o pensamento de trazê-lo com ela. E quando ela olha para Rachel questionadoramente, a morena sorri antes de se sentar no sofá próximo à Quinn; mão estendida para acariciar a pele familiarmente suave da cabeça dele enquanto ele ronrona contentemente.

"Como você chegou aqui companheiro?"

Quinn sussurrou na pele dele, e, Rachel dá a ela um olhar sério antes de colocar seu pé por debaixo dela na almofada.

"Eu o trouxe comigo."

E Quinn pode ver a trepidação passar pelo rosto de Rachel. E agora que Quinn realmente está vendo, ela pode ver o quão _exausta_ Rachel Berry parece. Seu cabelo está selvagem e precisando de um pente, e, suas roupas não combinam – Quinn pode sentir o que a ausência da presença dela fez na vida de Rachel – e ela engole o apertar arrependido em seu peito, enterrando os lábios na pele, que aguarda, de T.K.

"Eu-eu não sei... por onde começar Quinn... agora que estamos aqui. Eu – eu estava tão _perdida_ sem você."

E as lágrimas estão se acumulando nos fundos dos olhos dela enquanto ela olha e encara Rachel. A morena está agarrada ao anel no pescoço dela – e em poucos minutos que elas estão reunidas ela já vê como um mecanismo de proteção – um tique que sua ausência trouxe à tona.

"Um... eu, eu devo começar do começo?"

A voz de Quinn está grossa e embargada quando ela pisca os olhos, e, concorda com a cabeça depois de uma pequena pausa.

"_Por favor..._"

* * *

"Você quer dizer... que planejou isso por um ano?"

Os olhos de Rachel estão firmes enquanto ela foca o rosto de Quinn, e, a loira sabe que ela está com medo. Ela está com medo que depois de toda essa espera e todo esse trabalho árduo, que Quinn ainda não irá voltar para ela. E Quinn pega sua mão e a leva para longe da corrente ao redor do pescoço de Rachel. Ela enlaça os dedos delas juntos e traz as suas mãos unidas para os lábios – beijando cada articulação.

"E Andie, George, Lily, seus pais... todo mundo sabia?"

Rachel sorri e concorda.

"Seus professores também... o síndico do seu prédio, Dra. Redding, nossos financistas..."

"Dra. Redding? Você quer dizer... Sra. Redding, minha conselheira em Colúmbia? Eu era para ter Sr. Friedlander, mas eles me disseram que ele se aposentou e eu fiquei com..."

E quando Quinn vê a cabeça de Rachel balançando ela para. Recontando a vida inteira que ela pensou que tinha até esse ponto como uma pessoa com amnésia.

"Ela não era uma conselheira, né?"

"Não... ela é nossa terapeuta e sua treinadora de vida."

Quinn diz hum. Giros compreensivos dentro dos seus olhos profundos. Ela não entende se deveria ou não estar zangada com a mentira que ela foi forçada a viver por quase um ano da sua vida. Raiva com a mentira que todo mundo sabia menos ela. Doía... porque Quinn era orgulhosa – ela sempre tinha sido e sempre seria – mas quando ela vê o anel posto em seu dedo, ela enterra esse sentimento no lugar que ele pertence. Porque tudo isso, essa falsidade inteira que ela estava vivendo, a trouxe de volta para onde ela precisa estar o tempo todo.

"Eu ainda estou em choque e minha cabeça dói com toda essa nova informação..."

Rachel afasta uma mecha de cabelo errante para longe dos olhos esverdeados dela enquanto Quinn aperta a ponte do seu nariz.

"Deus, eu sinto como se eu tivesse sido iniciada.''

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela realmente gargalha. E Rachel acompanha, e, em breve a sala está cheia dos rouqueios e suaves risada delas. Ela vai para Rachel e abraça fortemente enquanto suas gargalhadas e risadinhas finalmente diminuem e com o queixo dela apoiado no ombro da morena, ela sente o cheiro dela. Sorrindo em uma pele familiar. Deixando Rachel acariciar suas costas afetuosamente e confortavelmente enquanto elas sentam ali circuladas juntas com nenhum espaço entre elas.

E quando Rachel sussurra suavemente na orelha dela, ela sente um arrepio passar afetuosamente contra suas costas. E ela fecha os olhos para a sensação que sentia falta.

"_Peter você não me esquecerá... certo?"_

Quinn passa a memória pelo seu cérebro cansado, e ela lembra as letras nas páginas gastas como uma segunda pele. Ela levanta os lábios para uma orelha esperançosa e sussurra em retorno exatamente o que ela espera que Rachel esteja aguardando ouvir.

"_Eu? Esquecer? Nunca_..."

Rachel suspira tremidamente na orelha dela quando as palavras escapam dos seus lábios. E Quinn sabe o motivo – porque ela esquecera. Ela esquecera o amor delas. Mas ela esfrega uma mão tranquilizante pelas costas de Rachel. Porque – no grande esquema de tudo que elas passaram, Rachel ainda estava ali... e agora, ela lembrava delas – e ela nunca poderia esquecer novamente.

"_Você voltará algum dia?"_

Quinn concorda com a cabeça e sorri afetuosamente. Ela sabe como essa parte da citação termina, e ela sabe que por esse momento não é bem pelo que ela vai. E então com uma convicção firme e um abraço amoroso ela sussurra contra a pele firme na qual ela deseja poder se perder.

"_Sempre Rachel... sempre."_

* * *

Leva mais uma hora de choros e soluços e sorrisos de alegria na velha casa dos Berry e quando Leroy olha para ela e segura suas bochechas antes de amorosamente beijar a testa dela, ela se inclina ao toque dele – sentindo o amor e carinho que ele tão eloquentemente possui. Hiram é muito menos composto e ele a esmaga amorosamente com a pequena forma dele – seus óculos embaçados e molhados das lágrimas. E Quinn o abraça de volta fervorosamente, os agradecendo enquanto ela está parada no foyer... por nunca desistir dela.

Elas partem – mal escapando das expressões agarradas de felicidade e cumprimento, e enquanto Quinn senta no banco do passageiro do carro alugado de Rachel ela olha pela janela para Lima que parece vastamente diferente daquela que ela entrou. As folhas das árvores estão mais vibrantes, o asfalto mais concreto, o céu mais azul brilhante – e a leveza no seu coração é quase estranha enquanto ela sente familiares – essa palavra... _familiares_ – dedos entrelaçando-se nos seus no seu quadril. E quando ela vira seu olhar para o assento do motorista, tem uma Rachel Berry linda esperando por ela.

Elas param na Loja de Segunda Mão Gancho e Equipamentos e quando Quinn entra ela pode sentir que a Terra do Nunca nunca pareceu sair desse lugar. Capitão está atrás do balcão, e, quando ele vê as mãos delas unidas enquanto se aproximam dele – ele sorri na ponta do seu charuto com um brilho diminuto em seus olhos afetuosos.

"Eu vejo que você pegou sua mulher Sra. Berry-Fabray..."

Rachel vira para responder, assim como Quinn. E ao simples fato que Quinn lembra disso – _sim _ – ela é Berry-Fabray agora, Rachel a oferece um sorriso brilhante e um apertar de dedos antes de se inclinar sobre o balcão e agarrar o charuto do Capitão, o deixado em cima do balcão provocadoramente e desaprovadoramente. E quando ela olha de volta pra cima ela acena para o Capitão e ele acena de volta, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios finos.

"Obrigada, James."

"Eu só estou nisso pela aventura, Srta."

E Quinn assiste sua esposa sorri afetuosamente para o homem grosseiro antes de puxá-las para fora da loja – _a loja delas_. E enquanto elas sobem novamente no Malibu alugado – Quinn tem um último desejo antes delas seguirem para qualquer que seja a direção que Rachel tem pra elas.

"O parque Merriman é perto?"

E Rachel não acena ou dá uma resposta, ela simplesmente gira o volante como se fosse uma segunda natureza e enquanto elas estacionam num parque familiar no fim da tarde para sentar em caudas de sereias familiares. Quinn sorri enquanto acariciam as escamas de metal e olha em paz para as crianças brincando nos balanços – e enquanto seu presente está finalmente se desenrolando para ela diante de seus olhos – ela se acha sonhando com um futuro ainda mais abundante.

Rachel sorri pra ela amorosamente – e os olhos de Quinn deixam os distantes reinos nos quais elas estiveram presas. E quando ela pousa o olhar esverdeado brilhante no profundo âmbar – ela assiste o cabelo da sua esposa perder-se em uma leve brisa, ondulando ao redor do rosto dela numa dança doce. E por quase esse segundo – ela parece ter dezessete novamente. E Quinn sorri – porque já são quase dez anos – ela sabe agora que ela não tem vinte e dois. Ela entender que a vida passou e se viveu. Ela lembra que tem uma firma estabelecida e uma carreira próspera – e principalmente, ela lembra os inícios, os meios de um casamento de três anos que tem muito mais para dar.

"Você é a pessoa pra mim, sabia?"

Rachel levanta da sereia dela, seus pés escavando padrões na areia antes dela seguir aqueles olhos e andar para sentar na cauda no final da sereia de Quinn, enrolando seus braços ao redor da cintura da loira e segurando seus dedos juntos ao redor da metade dela.

"Bem, eu não esperei tudo isso para nada, Quinn. Eu sou uma individua bem persistente com uma carreira, contas para pagar e uma vida para viver. Eu também sou egoísta de vez em quando, e então é com uma grande convicção que eu lhe digo – que se você não sentisse por mim tanto quanto eu sinto por você – então tudo, todo esse tempo perdido – não teria sido tão dolorosamente destruidor de coração, seria?"

"Bem, quando você coloca assim..."

Quinn... você é meu tudo. E eu navegaria até o fim do universo e de volta por você quando quer que a necessidade surgisse. Porque... você é e sempre será a pessoa pra mim."

E Quinn morde seu lábio com um sorriso quando ela sente uma cabeça pesada e quente, pousa suavemente contra a clavícula dela – e antes que ela possa apropriadamente deleitar-se no sentimento – sua sereia balança perigosamente do seu peso deslocado e elas estão caindo na areia. Lábios com areia e sujeira borrando, mãos procurando equilibrar-se. Dedos segundo para agarrar quadris – e enquanto elas riem na areia, se seguram uma na outra, o sol sorrindo para iluminar suas formas paradas. Rachel trilha uma mão pelas costas de Quinn e a segura perto enquanto sela a pequena distância entre elas com um beijo apaixonado.

* * *

Dois dias depois a viagem de volta para Nova York é amedrontadora, familiar e não familiar tudo ao mesmo tempo. Quinn passou todo momento acordada redescobrindo a si mesma e Rachel pela continuidade da estadia delas em Lima. Elas ainda não transpassaram todas as barreiras do relacionamento delas como um casal casado ainda – porque coisas ainda estão tentadoras e velhas, mas novas. E seria melhor Quinn ser testada antes de esperanças e sonhos serem postos muito altos.

No primeiro dia de volta – Quinn visita a Dra. Redding. E num momento de diferença elas se encontram no escritório normal da Dra. Redding ao contrário do – agora Quinn percebe que deve ter sido falso – escritório dela no campus de Columbia. Ela percebe os potes de plantas no peitoril das janelas e a mobília em tons de cinza e sorri ligeiramente quando se senta num couro não familiar.

Dra Redding é quente e astuta, e Quinn já pode ver por que Rachel se sente confortável aos cuidados dela. Ela pode entende por que ela sempre apreciou seus horários de aconselhamento em Colúmbia. Ela sente perdida – incerta de onde ela está – porque acreditar que alguém seja algo, e então vê-la por quem elas realmente sejam é um desafio – e a adaptação que Quinn sente é necessária, a evita.

"Quinn, estou feliz em lhe ver. E como você vê – nós temos uma mudança de cenário hoje."

"Eu vejo... Sra... Dra. Redding. Você tem um belo escritório."

"Quinn – deixe me começar. Eu sei que isso é difícil porque você me conheceu como uma pessoa completamente diferente em sua vida. Você deve me sentir como se fosse uma forma rara de mentirosa. E em parte, eu sou. E eu me desculpo. Mas por favor não deixe nossa nova relação presente falhar porque nós estamos desconfortáveis. Por favor me chame de Sra. Redding. É como você me conhece. E é o que faz você confortável."

Quinn sorri – essa terapeuta é boa. Seu coração incha ao pensamento que Rachel confiou nela com o cuidado de Quinn. Sua esposa é incrível.

"Bem, então, Sra. Redding, desde que parece que estamos em um terreno mais suave agora. Onde você quer começar seus apontamentos?"

Dra. Redding sorri afetuosamente antes de derrubar sua caneta na mesa dela e encarar uma pequena planta em sua mesa enquanto Quinn relaxa muito mais no couro convidativo.

"Esse não é um apontamento, não pense nisso em nada mais do que uma sessão, Quinn."

Quinn concorda languidamente no sofá enquanto ela olha pela larga janela do escritório.

"Me conte sobre sua esposa."

E Quinn sorri, seus olhos fechando para todas as coisas que vem à mente sobre a perfeição que é Rachel Berry. E ela ri levemente – porque certamente – agora, elas ficarão aqui por horas.

* * *

No fim das duas próximas semanas, Quinn está se mudando de volta para o velho apartamento delas. O "novo" parece estranhamente não familiar para ela agora – e quando ela muda suas coisas de volta para os espaços onde elas uma vez residiram ela sorri – para todas as memórias desse espaço que elas fizeram juntas. Feliz de tê-las de volta novamente.

E no meio de todo desembalar, ela para no banheiro no impulso de achar sua esposa, e ela tropeça em Rachel na pia encarando apreciadoramente à escova desembalada de Quinn repousando no segurador de escovas de dentes ao lado da de Rachel na ponta do balcão.

"O que está fazendo, babe?"

E enquanto Rachel se vira surpresa o que rapidamente vira um sorriso de lado – ela balança a cabeça antes de enlaçar a cintura de Quinn e a loira a vê tomar uma grande inspiração no peito de Quinn e quando ela abre a boca e sorri – uma pequena explicação escapa pro ar entre elas.

"É tão bom... ver suas coisas, exatamente onde elas sempre pertenceram. É estúpido, porque é uma escova de dentes... mas... eu senti falta disso. Eu senti falta das suas meias penduradas debaixo do cesto de roupa suja ao contrário de dentro dele e seu xampu na prateleira do chuveiro. Eu senti falta de rolar meus pés pra debaixo das suas pernas para aquecê-lo nas noites que ficam frias. Eu senti falta de muitas coisas sobre você que eu nunca percebi que seria capaz de sentir falta. E eu estou apenas _tão _sem palavras – por ter a possibilidade de tudo isso de volta."

E enquanto Quinn passa a mão sobre a sua sobrancelha suada e empoeirada de todo desempacotar ela se inclina para capturar sua esposa em um beijo que diz todas as coisas que sua boca não pode. E quando Rachel se inclina no meio do calor para ligar o chuveiro – Quinn não faz objeção – e quando elas entram debaixo do esguicho quente, o cheiro do xampu familiar e lavar de corpos compartilhado entre elas – Quinn não para suas mãos de viajar por lugares que ela uma vez mapeou vigorosamente – e Rachel deixa o GPS da loira tomar conta. Seus próprios dedos fazendo muito do mesmo. E quando elas se perdem uma na outra entre jorros de água – Quinn sente como se ela finalmente tivesse chegado em casa.

* * *

O próximo mês é vívido e amoroso e perfeito de tantas formas. Quinn parou suas aulas em Colúmbia, na semana após o retorno – muito para os seus professores contentamento, e quando Rachel e Dra. Redding a convenceram a fazer a prova da OAB novamente no final do mês, Quinn concordou. E quando ela estudou todos os seus livros estocados nas prateleiras e arquivado - ela sorriu enquanto a névoa do Direito que tinha permanecido estranha começara a finalmente ser preenchida. E ao fim da semana ela era _ela mesma_. E ela fez a prova da OAB – ela não era a mais velha nem de longe. Mas quando ela terminou o exame ela saudou a pequena vitória com um aceno para o fiscal da prova.

E quando ela pegou seus resultados – ela passara – assim como ela sabia que iria quando assinou seu nome na primeira página. Ao final dos dois próximos vezes, ela voltara para seu escritório. E ela não estava lidando com casos ainda, mas, estava aconselhando e estava se recolocando no balanço das coisas. E Rachel estava _tão orgulhosa _dela.

Pelo terceiro mês – Quinn estava contente. Ela se achou andando pelas ruas familiares de Manhattan a um ritmo que ela conhecera antes, e antes que ela se desse conta ela estava transpassando um passar muito viajado. Seus pés a arrastaram para a frente da loja de vidro, seus olhos pousando em um nome inscrito no vidro. Ela sorri e olha para o céu noturno de Nova York. Maravilhada o quão diferente parecia das manhãs de Nova York. As luzes da cidade caiam maravilhosamente ao redor e entre uma e outra, derretendo em uma cena de pintor. E pessoas andavam entre e ao redor dela com um propósito diferente do que eles têm quando a manhã dá.

E quando ela abre a porta para um bater conhecido do sino e o nostálgico também cheiro de tinta empoeirada no papel, ela acha se caminho para os fundos das filas e quando seus dedos repousam na única cópia em rotação de **Peter e Wendy** por J.M. Barrie, seus olhos rasgam as páginas enquanto elas passam entre seus dedos firmes. E quando ela alcança a orelha dentro da capa de trás – seus olhos esverdeados param na pequena inscrição em tinta azul deixada na margem. É nova, e feita com tinta, e, Quinn aperta seus olhos para ler cuidadosamente.

"_... Parece que é felizes para sempre Sra Darling. Eu espero que você tenha gostado das suas viagens, e eu espero que a Terra do Nunca tenha sido tudo o que você esperava e mais. Por que eu acho... que talvez seja tempo de eu pegar sua mão em retorno e deixar você me levar em uma jornada que seja feita por você._

_Estarei esperando... sempre._

_-R"_

E quando Quinn fecha a capa de trás do livro e o coloca suavemente de volta no seu lugar entre as pilhas – ela vê Andie nas sombras sorrindo para ela amorosamente antes de mudar seu olhar. E Quinn sorri enquanto retira seu celular da bolsa. E ela digita uma mensagem pra sua esposa – ela sabe que a vida nunca ficará melhor do que isso porque... elas tinham a Terra do Nunca com elas o tempo todo. E a mágica...

Está em _todo lugar_

E do outro lado da cidade, se levantando de uma soneca no meio da noite Rachel acorda com o zumbido do seu telefone que está perto, e, quando ela destrava a tela para ler o texto, seu coração para em seu coração e ela se apaixona pela garota que conhecera em Lima, Ohio e seguira e perdera no caminho para Terra do Nunca – de novo.

"_O buraco do coelho está esperando por você, Alice... você está pronta? Me deixe levá-la a um lugar onde amantes decolam e aventura se esconde por trás de cada vale._

_País das Maravilhas aguarda, Rachel._

_A mágica... está em todo lugar meu amor."_

E enquanto Rachel se vira para olhar pela janela larga do quarto delas, para a linha do céu iluminada de Nova York em um brilho efervescente, ela sorri à batida do coração dela. E ela sente – enquanto seus dedos passeiam pelo lugar que ainda está quente do corpo radiante de Quinn – que talvez... ela já esteja lá.


	10. Epílogo

**N/A: Para quem quis ler essa história e é minha pequena Wendy :)**

Epílogo

"Através do espelho" –

Aos trinta e seis anos, Quinn Elizabeth Berry-Fabray pode dizer que ela já esteve em algumas aventuras em seu tempo de vida. E enquanto ela passeia pelo escritório do seu apartamento dividido, os livros nas largas estantes dando a ela uma pausa.

Ela estuda as encadernações gastas em frente dela que está pousado na estante antiga de mogno. Seus dedos trilhando suavemente contra as colunas delas – e enquanto ela passa, seus olhos esverdeados vagam sobre cada cópia diante dela; sua mente dando flashs inesquecíveis de todas as aventuras que ela tinha deixado pra trás.

* * *

"**As Aventuras de Alice no País das Maravilhas"**

**Por: Lewis Carroll**

_Ela relembra um momento particularmente excitante lá. Suas mãos enluvadas e chapéu no topo da cabeça caindo encurvadamente do seu cabelo enquanto sua franja roda ao redor da sua face na lufada de neve. E com os dedos entrelaçados entre os bronzeados da Alie dela, que ela lembra de liderá-las para o País das Maravilhas debaixo das luzes de Nova York, seus pés fazendo um caminho no pavimento. E enquanto elas alcançavam o Parque Bryant, deibaxo de luzes e reflexões na luz da lua do começo de Dezembro, elas assistiram os patinadores de gelo e alegravam de olhos arregalados e surpreendidos._

_Com suas bochechas geladas e e rosadas, ela separa as mãos unidas delas com um sorriso diabólico que colocaria até o gato de Chesire envergonhado, enquanto ela desaparece dentro da multidão que passava._

_Rachel ficou presa pelos patinadores de gelo e foliões enquanto ela aguardava pacientemente pela chapeleira dela retornar para ela. E ela olha pra cima com felicidade – coração flutuando entre as nuvens enquanto ela vê Quinn caminhar para ela momentos depois com sidra de maça e pequenas guloseimas para as duas partilharem. E com um ar gelado fresco envolvendo seus lábios rosados, Quinn fica vermelha afetuosamente antes de se inclinar pra mais perto para sussurrar delicadamente na orelha maravilhosa de Alice..._

"_Hora do chá, amor..."_

Outro olhar e seus dedos estão parados contra um título familiar. Os lábios de Quinn levantando-se em um sorriso delicado enquanto sua mente vagueia para os não tão distantes nichos da sua memória.

* * *

"**O senhor dos anéis: A sociedade do Anel"**

**Por: J. R. R. Tolkien**

_O ar está escuro e disperso entre elas enquanto respiram pesadamente uma na outra entre as cobertas. Pernas pálidas e bronzeadas se entrelaçam num balanço intricado entre elas. Quinn pode sentir a respiração de Rachel fugindo, ofegando na pele úmida do torso dela enquanto elas deitam juntas. Olhos fechados e peitos subindo – a única luz visível vindo pelas cortinas nuas da rua abaixo e as estrelas acima. Tem um desespero no jeito que elas se seguram uma à outra. E Quinn ainda pode sentir Rachel na sua língua enquanto sua mente se acalma._

_Mas antes que ela possa flutuá-las para um sono próximo, tem um corpo menor, igualmente cansado misturando-se no seu corpo, pequenas mãos repousando as palmas nos lençóis abaixo da cabeça de Quinn. O calor ainda radiando entre elas está selvagem e carnívoro e Quinn pode sentir o fogo queimando por trás daqueles olhos escuros enquanto eles pousam nos dela lentamente. Ela sente as costas das pontas dos dedos trilha sobre suas costelas como uma composição de um pianista hábil e ela leva a mão para o pulso de Rachel para parar os movimentos queimantes._

"_Rachel – eu estou cansada... me deixe dormir."_

_Tem uma risada na voz da morena, e enquanto Quinn acredita que está prendendo as pequenas mãos viajantes ela esquece que sua esposa ainda é capaz de utilizar a boca dela, e, um gemido gargarejado escapa dos lábios dela quando ela sente os lábios queimantes descendo perversamente para abocanhar o lóbulo dela em um acesso de paixão. Tem um sussurro na voz da morena agora, e, Quinn pode ouvir respiração continuamente trabalhosas com cada expiração._

"_Nuh, Uh... eu não terminei com você ainda, baby."_

_E Quinn sabe disso; ela pode sentir isso com cada suave engasgar que escapa da língua dela enquanto Rachel continua suas ministrações._

_Sua esposa é maligna._

_E quase como se Rachel tivesse pronta para convencer Quinn desse fato, ela vai por debaixo da cabeça da loira, sob o travesseiro enquanto seus lábios sobrem para encontrar os da loira em uma distração queimante e lânguida._

_E Quinn mal nota a pequena caixa que a mão ocupada de Rachel traz, e ela está tão cansada, exaurida e queimando com desejo que ela mal registra a corrente fina sendo fechada suavemente ao redor do pescoço dela. E quando ela finalmente se solta da boca intrometida de Rachel com um pulo ao sentir repentinamente o metal frio contra sua clavícula em chamas; ela olha para os olhos maliciosos quentes em confusão._

"_O-o que..."_

_Ela traz a mão para apalpar a corrente ao redor do seu pescoço enquanto ela se senta lentamente para ter uma melhor visão daquilo na escuridão. Seus olhos brilham quando ela vê um anel dourado instalado entre os seios dela, a gravação no exterior do aro refletindo contra a luz da lua. Quinn olha pra Rachel, e, sua esposa está se sentando com ela agora enquanto ela coloca um misterioso colar/anel parecido sobre seu próprio pescoço. E quando Quinn olha pra baixo para a inscrição com sobrancelhas enrugadas ela reconhece o "Discurso Negro". E quando seus olhos arregalados encontram os de Rachel ela vê o sorriso travesso da sua esposa._

"_Feliz Aniversário. Eu sei que acabamos de voltar do jantar e uma encenação privada de Peter Pan na Broadway... apenas pra nós. Mas eu tinha mais um presente para você – e como nós nos deixamos levar pelas condutas pós encontro muitas vezes para contar..."_

_Quinn sorri com sabedoria, seu peito ainda ofegando da última sessão delas enquanto ela procura a mão de Rachel de encontro às cobertas._

"_Eu decidi esperar até agora para dar isso à você. Você provavelmente já reconheceu. É um dos seus livros favoritos, afinal de contas, Sra. Bolseiro... Eu tomei a liberdade de copiar a citação, mas, apenas parte. Eu quero dizer, eu não sou Sauron, e a coisa original é meio mórbida... então algumas das palavras são diferentes, mas você ama Tolkien então..."_

_Quinn sorri enquanto ela encara a inscrição no anel dela, notando agora que o dela é diferente da de Rachel. E antes que ela possa pergunta o que cada um diz, a morena já está respondendo a pergunta dela._

"_Meu anel diz: 'Um anel para clamar seu coração, um anel para encontrar você.'_

_E o seu: 'Um anel para nunca separar e em desejo lhe prender.'"_

"_É cafona eu sei... mas –"_

_E antes que Rachel possa deixar as sementes da dúvida começarem a se entrelaçar juntos sob seu peito ela sente a mão de Quinn na bochecha a tranquilizando com um toque suave._

"_É perfeito..."_

* * *

Quinn visivelmente fica vermelha quando relembra essa memória em particular, deixando os dedos da sua mão esquerda se embrulharem no bolso do jeans dela enquanto ela mordia o lábio. O anel está aninhado por debaixo da sua camiseta e quando ela muda seu foco para baixo na larga estante, ela pode senti-lo passando na sua pele – e ela sorri.

Seu cabelo está selvagem e ela ainda tem que pentea-lo nessa manhã, mas ela está distraída, passando uma mão firme por ele enquanto seus olhos pousam em outro livro e ainda outra aventura...

* * *

"**O leão, a feiticeira e o guarda-roupa"**

**Por: C. S. Lewis**

"_Quinn...?"_

_A livraria está vazia. E enquanto a porta soa quando Rachel abre, ela se encontra envolta pela escuridão leve da noite; o cheiro de pergaminho e poeira ataca seus sentidos. É um cheiro familiar, e mesmo que geralmente confortador – hoje isso apenas a deixa ansiosa._

_Uma notinha está presa entre as pontas dos dedos da mão direita dela, e quando ela chegara em casa depois de uma reunião particularmente extenuante com o publicista dela mais cedo naquele dia, foi para encontra sua esposa desaparecida, e um simples pedaço de pergaminho em cima da mesa da sala de jantar. O garrancho familiar da sua esposa a provocando em tinta preta._

"_**Esconde esconde? Encontre me na Harrison. Estarei esperando..."**_

_E inicialmente Rachel quisera rir à perspicácia da sua esposa – mas depois de chegar a uma livraria vazia e escura sem nenhum sinal da sua esposa ou Andrea – ela sentiu-se um pouco desanimada. Ela exala um respirar cansado e começa a dar passadas constantes através das fileiras escuras uma por uma... ela está cansada, e não exatamente com saco para mais jogos. E não é até ela alcançar o corredor... seus olhos castanhos brilham quando ela vê._

_Uma porta grande marrom feita de papelão – alcança pelo menos 1,83m de altura, e Rachel sorri quando se aproxima – seu dedo alcançando para abri-la cautelosamente._

"_Quinn...?"_

_Enquanto a porta de papelão balança de volta ela percebe que isso é uma caixa, uma caixa de papelão muito larga cheia de roupas de papelão penduradas em cabides de papelão, confinadas dentro de um papelão pintado. E no fim do túnel, tem outra porta cortada com pequenos pedaços de luzes bisbilhotando entre eles. _

_Rachel abraça o peito com a mão e fecha os olhos, sorrindo – porque ela sabe exatamente o que ela achará no outro lado. E quando ela abre a porta para ver pequenos pedaços de papel descendo no topo da cabeça dela como chuva de neve, ela olha pra frente dela para todas as pessoas esperando pela sua chegada._

_Quinn lidera a matilha, e, ela se estica para colocar uma pequena tiara de plástico na cabeça de Rachel, ela sussurra silenciosamente no ouvido dela – levando a esposa dela para longe em direção a mesa bastante grande montada no pequeno espaço entre as pilhas. Está cheia de comida e guloseimas e vinho, e nos assentos todos os amigos delas, e, amados._

_George senta perto da Dra. Redding, seguindo por uma tímida Andie e pelo menos metade dos colegas de elenco dela da peça. E na cabeça da mesa sentam os pais dela, Hiram e Leroy – e enquanto seus olhos cor de âmbar brilhantes pega os deles, o eriçar de um respirar quente familiar acaricia o pescoço e a bochecha dela, Quinn sussurrando no ouvido dela suavemente._

"_Feliz Aniversário minha querida Lúcia..."_

_Rachel olha para os olhos de Quinn, apenas agora percebendo a juba brilhante de leão ondeando ao redor do rosto dela num abraço bobo. Rachel sorri, enlaçando os braços firmemente ao redor da metade da sua esposa e enterrando a cabeça dela no peito da sua esposa quando as lágrimas finalmente vêm. Porque... olhando através dessa mesa para todos os amados dela – ela sabe._

_Ela pode sentir no jeito que Quinn a segura forte e tira neve falsa da sua franja._

_Ela pode ver no jeito que Quinn a conhece melhor do que ela conhece a si mesma._

_Ela pode ouvir nos ouvidos dela. No jeito que seu coração bate à melodia da sua amante; nunca realmente tendo pertencido a ela. Pelo menos desde que o garoto chamado Peter levou para longe para Terra do Nunca em custódia... e na Terra do Nunca, sempre ficará. Porque garotos na Terra do Nunca nunca crescem – e corações são feitos para amar eternamente._

_E com dedos agarrando pele familiar ela segue sua leoa boba para a mesa pra soprar totalmente muitas velas de aniversário para serem exatamente da idade dela. E com um sorriso brilhante ela vê todo mundo ao seu redor comer, sorrir e rir enquanto todos juntos giram em seus próprios mundinhos de branco._

* * *

E é aqui que Quinn para seus devaneios. Suas recordações parando numa memória apaixonada e seu coração batendo a familiar felicidade que ela também felizmente _lembra_ tudo. É quase como isso tivesse se tornado _elas_ – essa aventura. Tinha as seguido de Lima, para as ruas de Nova York e de volta novamente. E Quinn _lembra_ a jornada através de olhos limpos. Ela lembra o amor que elas trabalharam tanto para manter. E quando ela termina de trilhar seus dedos pelos livros gastos pelo tempo e contos de fadas atemporais, e aventuras inesquecíveis ela para no espaço vazio no meio da fila.

Faz com que ela pare e seu coração também e rapidamente tudo ao mesmo tempo enquanto ela imagina onde na terra o ponto alto da sua coleção possa estar possivelmente. Deixa-a em um pânico calmo porque _**Peter e Wendy**_é o passado dela, seu presente e futuro. E enquanto ela olha pelo apartamento de Nova York dividido delas o anel em seu dedo queima enquanto ela o gira ao redor da pele preocupadamente.

Porque onde está Rachel? E onde está o _livro delas_?

Ela precisa da sua esposa – ou então ela cairá numa poça de pesar – porque o _livro_ delas, o prêmio delas, do amor dela e da sua esposa... está desaparecido. Ela procura calmamente pela cozinha, o saguão, a sala de estar, o corredor do banheiro. E não é até que ela alcança o pouso que ela ouve vozes familiares. Elas são suaves, musicais e doces e Quinn diminui os passos enquanto ela alcança paredes pálidas e a porta do quarto adornada com Winnie the Pooh. A dobradiça se abre a um ligeiro ângulo.

E as vozes estão aqui agora – elas incham seu coração e começam a retroceder o pânico que tinha há momentos se instalado – porque ela percebe... que isso é tudo que ela precisará.

Com um respirar suave ela bisbilhota dentro e o que ela vê engolfa seus sonhos e os manda a grande altura para dentro da luz da lua. E ela sabe... _ela sabe_. Que mesmo que o tempo esteja as tomando devagar – para ela e Rachel aos trinta e seis anos não estão ficando mais jovens, ela sabe que o coração delas – o amor delas nunca envelhecerá.

E quando ela vê sua esposa olhar com aqueles mesmos olhos castanhos penetrantes e sorri apenas para que ela sorria de volta, gesticulando para ela continuar enquanto ela toma os passinhos necessários para juntar àquelas duas vozes na cama. Uma musical e doce a outra feliz e cansada de brincar.

E com mãos gentis ela estica para acariciar o cabelo mais suave entre seus dedos, o corpo quente por debaixo dela enrolando-se no seu suéter enquanto Rachel continua. As palavras fluindo entre as três suavemente enquanto ela deita de costas para escutar cuidadosamente...

"_Todas as crianças, exceto uma, cresceram. Eles logo souberam que eles cresceriam, e o jeito que Wendy sabia era esse. U dia quando ela tinha dois anos ela estava brincando no jardim e ela tirou outra flor e correu com ela para a mãe. Eu suponho que ela devia ter parecido bem alegre, para Sra. Darling colocar a mão dela no coração e gritar, 'Oh, por que você não pode ficar assim pra sempre!' Isso foi tudo que passou entre eles sobre o assunto, mas doravante Wendy sabia que ela deveria crescer..."_

"Mama... é essa – essa história tem um final feliz?"

Rachel para a história, e Quinn se vira para a morena para olhá-la nos olhos – seu olhar baixando para pousar entre as páginas familiares do livro perdido. Aninhadas afetuosamente entre os dedos de Rachel. E com olhos brilhantes ela concorda feliz, um sorrindo agraciando os lábios dela enquanto corre as mãos pelo cabelo da filha dela, várias vezes. Deixando os cachos suaves se enrolarem ao redor dos seus dedos enquanto ela se inclina para fazer cócegas suaves sussurrando dentro do ouvido dela.

"Eu acho que tem, Alice..."

E Quinn vê Alice sorrir da sua posição enrolada próximo a ela, sorrindo brilhantemente para Rachel. Seus dedinhos brincando com o seu urso Pooh, enquanto Quinn a cutuca novamente com cosquinha.

"Eu gosto de finais felizes..."

E enquanto Rachel se inclina para limpar uma pequena mancha de chocolate das bochechinhas rosadas, ela ri levemente pros dois dentes da frente que faltam no sorriso de Alice. Maravilhando-se com quão similar aqueles olhos esverdeados são aos mais largos logo atrás deles.

"Eu também queridinha... eu também."

**N/F: Ainda não sei qual é a próxima história mais espero que volte logo ;)**


End file.
